


Underneath Your Roof

by SteelQuill



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Butts, Drama, Embarassment, F/M, First Dates, Frustration, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mystery, Police, Protection, Romance, Roommates, Sex, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Yoga, adjustment, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelQuill/pseuds/SteelQuill
Summary: Police Chief Jim Bogo is a stalwart figure of society in Zootopia. He's the head of the ZPD, the mammal everyone looks to for safety in troubling times. When famous pop sensation Gazelle comes under threat, its up to Bogo to keep her safe. While living under his roof, Gazelle will show him there's more to experience in life than just his job.





	1. Chapter 1

For Zootopia’s upper elite, there were few districts designated as the “wealthy” end of town for them to reside. Savannah Central gave its own elite their own space at Banyon Street, on the southwestern part of the city. Each house had its own fencing, some small and some large enough to stand above an elephant’s head. It was said you could tell the wealth of who lived in the district by the size of their fountains that dotted every one of the houses that occupied the area. Each stone construct was artistic in its own right, a proud presentation of the resident’s success in life. Why some mammals felt they needed a daily reminder of how far a llama can spit though eluded many onlookers who would happen to pass through the area.

Bogo’s car came to a stop at the end of the long arc that made up the path of access to the mansion home of Gazelle. He would’ve preferred to park closer, but the first responders’ cars were still in place where they’d arrived, telling him they hadn’t left yet. A sweep of the rest of the cars showed no signs of an ambulance, telling him no one was dead or injured. A relief to see, but a curiosity as well since it left the reason why he was summoned to still be ambiguous. He’d given strict instructions that he should only be summoned if the case was a high profile one, meaning either someone important to Zootopia’s populace had been assaulted, kidnapped, or worse.

Gazelle’s residence was an impressive three story building, with multiple windows on each floor to give a view out at the world surrounding the home. It was built with modern means, but the faded red coloring of the structure beckoned a similarity to Sahara Square’s buildings, as well as the wave pattern atop the roof. Unlike other properties he’d driven past, Gazelle’s was more open to the public, with her fence being low enough for one to see into the area with ease. If not for the rain and time of night, Bogo was sure he would’ve had to drive past media cars and fans alike, all snapping photos and recording video of the police’s presence at the singer’s home.

The two officers at the door saluted and nodded as he walked up, giving them both a cursory nod before entering the building. The lights had been turned on, brightening the hall he’d walked into. The inside floor was tiled, making Bogo’s steps audible through the empty hall as his gaze swept the area. The stairwell that led to the upstairs levels bore wooden rails, which were being analyzed by a couple of the CSI officers on site. To his left, two more officers stood by the doorway leading into what he reckoned was the kitchen, as he could make out an oven past the open doorway. The walls were painted a soothing sea green color, with artworks that Gazelle has commissioned or purchased lined along them.

Spotting the bobcat to his right, her back turned to him as she spoke to another officer, he cleared his throat and approached her.

“Miss Fang.” He intoned, getting her attention and causing both to jump when they recognized him.

“Chief Bogo, sir!” The bobcat answered before coming to stand in front of him. “We were just putting everything together of what we’ve found so far.”  
“Good. Because I’m having trouble seeing what I was called out here for.” he replied, staring down at her as he folded his arms across his chest. It was a practiced pose of his, one that emphasized his bulk and reinforced the idea of his position of authority.

“Right, sir.” the female bobcat said before gesturing at the stairs leading to the upper levels of the mansion. “We received a call from Castle Security at approximately 8:10 pm, informing us that one of the alarms for the mansion had been tripped and that the culprit was still in the house, and requested our intervention. They kept the doors locked and observed no breaching of any of the doors.”

Bogo nodded, turning to walk up the stairs as she continued. Even with how serious he was being, inside, he was finding himself rather ecstatic at getting to be inside Gazelle’s home! His inner fanboy was dedicating details to memory to recall later, as well as for the investigation. “First responders arrived at 8:15, coordinating with Castle Security to deactivate the locks on the door.”

“Electronic locks? They can do that?” Bogo interrupted.

“Yes, sir. It’s supposed to be a tool to help the client who uses Castle’s services. They are able to remotely trigger the locks on their home if they forget to do so while they’re out of the home. In the case of an emergency, Castle can activate or de-activate the locks as well from their base of operations in the city.” The explanation made Bogo’s brow furrow, but he nodded.

“I see. Continue.”

“First responders were able to get inside and check the perimeter. They did not find the perp that Castle security spotted on their monitors, but did find their point of entry. Castle themselves couldn’t make out any details; storm interference and dark lighting made the picture too hazy. They got in through a window on the ground level, in the living room. Forensics confirms this, though preliminary reports haven’t given any leads on the perp’s identity.”

Bogo came to a stop at the top stair and turned around, looking out at the entryway and the main floor of the mansion. He played out what he suspected was Fang’s next words in his mind, and cut her off before she could go on. “So they broke in from the window, got inside the building. They bypassed the kitchen, the foyer? Came upstairs?”

“Yes, sir.” She affirmed, getting a nod out of the buffalo.

“So he had a target in the upper level then. So he would have made his way up these stairs, seeking out Gazelle’s bedroom.” He turned to the officer and raised an eyebrow. “Have we had any contact with miss Gazelle?”

“I, uh...I don’t know, sir. Last I heard on it, officers Snow and Steve were working on getting in touch with her. She was out at a public event today, so she wasn’t near the home when the break-in occurred.”

“Make sure she’s kept up to date. I’m sure we’ll need to have a meeting with her and her manager concerning this.” His focus returned to the matter at hoof, and glanced either way. “Which way is her bedroom?”

“This way, sir.” Officer Fang led him onwards to the right, into a long hallway where the end of the corridor led to an open door. A flash of light emanated from the open doorway, which he suspected was the forensic team’s camera light. “We’ve checked her room over from top to bottom, but as far as we can tell, none of miss Gazelle’s valuables were stolen. The same can be said for the other rooms as well.”

Bogo came to a stop and let out a slow sigh before turning to his fellow officer of the law. “So you called me out here, from the station, to inform me in person that while there has been a break-in here, there has been no theft. No murder or assault, judging from the lack of an ambulance here. No real property damage either. Is that correct, Officer Fang?”

The bobcat gave a slow nod before speaking. “That’s just it, sir. We knew that we shouldn’t contact you unless we had due cause to. Because you’re the chief. You’re obviously busy.”

“There’s as much work behind a desk as there is in the field, yes.” Bogo agreed. “So why precisely then, did you call me out to the scene?”

“Because,” Officer Fang started, lowering her notepad while looking up to him, “you gave us instructions also that if we believed a case could evolve into a more serious matter, especially pertaining to the safety of any Zootopian, to contact you. After reviewing what I found here, I felt it was a better idea to get your take on it. Especially within Gazelle’s bedroom, sir.”

“That remains to be seen. Has forensics gone over the room?” he asked. The last thing he wanted was to contaminate any evidence they were collecting.

“They’re finishing now. They gave the clear for us to come in about 5 minutes before you got here, Chief.” She answered.

Nodding, Bogo walked forward, moving the door the rest of the way open to permit himself entry. The lavish room befitted one of Gazelle’s standing in the eyes of Zootopia, with a plush carpeted floor that sank beneath Bogo’s hooves as he walked. The walls were painted a soothing blue, with white flower patterns repeating along the floor and on border adjoined to the ceiling. The vanity mirror and makeup table to his immediate left was being brushed over by one of the forensics officer, checking for possible prints. The jewelry boxes and drawers were closed, their precious stones and metals kept out of the way. The walk-in closet to the right was open, the passageway blocked by the officer holding the crime scene camera. His camera wasn’t fixed on the closet, though, and for good reason.

The canopy bed that sat as the central fixture for the room was in disarray. The pillows had been ruffled, one pulled inside out and tossed aside. The white sheets were in disarray, pulled from their usual spots into a disorganized and unrefined mess, balled into one corner of the bed. The curtains were all drawn back, leaving the bed bare for all to see the message scrawled in red across the mattress.

“You’ll witness me.” Bogo read aloud, the room quieting as he spoke. “...this makes things complicated.”

* * *

The wide auditorium was packed with many animals that evening, all cheering and clapping along with the music filling the air of the building. The source of the music, and the audience’s energy, was singing on center stage before them all. Her silver and blue dress gleamed under the bright lighting above her, shimmering as she moved from one end of the stage to the other. When the song finally finished, Gazelle’s echoing voice was washed over by the cheers of the crowd.

“Thank you so much!” Gazelle called out to the crowd, smiling from the sheer positivity the gathered mammals offered. Once the crowd had settled enough for her to speak again, she continued. “It is my hope that St. Roo’s can continue to support the youth of Zootopia in need. And with your help and donations to them here at their ‘Hopping for Homes’ event, we are sure to keep them funded and provide a safe place for all of Zootopia’s young in need of a home.” Gazelle gave a low bow, invoking another round of applause when she returned upright again. Her performance had been shorter than her usual concerts, and a bit more reserved in energy, but Gazelle was no less happy to see her audience thrilled with her singing and supportive of her cause.

The musician bowed low again, raising up with a smile and giving a wave of her hoof to the crowd before stepping away, heels clacking on the steel steps of the stage before she was on the ground and making for the dressing room backstage.

Once inside the dressing room and the door was closed, she sank into her seat with a sigh of relief. “Dios mio, these heels.” She muttered to herself as she reached down and undid the clasps holding her hooves within her shoes, kicking them off and savoring the feeling of comfort that came with freeing them from the tight confines. This charity gala, a gathering of animals for the sake of improving the welfare of orphaned youths living in Zootopia, had called for more formality than her usual shows. Instead of the usual attire she wore on the stages of her own tours, she had gone with an elegant dress of silver and blue, though it restricted her movements somewhat.

The antelope stood up and reached behind her with her hooves to find the zipper to undo the dress. At that moment, her door opened and a gopher stepped in. Gazelle didn’t feel alarm at the sudden entry; only one mammal had that kind of access to her dressing room.

“Gazelle, great work out there. You had them eating right out of your hooves.” the new arrival stated, causing the singer to give the smaller mammal a smile over her shoulder as she looked back.

“Thank you, Myidae. And thank you for helping arrange this gala event. I am sure this will do great to help the orphanages around the city with their funding for the next few years.” Gazelle replied. The singer found the zipper and pulled it down, allowing her to tug off the dress that had been tight around her chest. In one fluid motion, the dress fell to the floor, leaving the singer clad in a matching white pair of panties and a bra. Her toned figure was one Myidae had seen plenty of in her time as her manager. The nimble singer raised her arms upward, making her midriff stretch while she held it. Her thick, strong legs tensed before she relaxed, sighing in relief before turning back to Myidae. “We’re all done here, si?”

“Yes, we are. We can get you home from here, since they don’t need us for anything else tonight. Hang on,” the gopher cut herself off as her phone went off. Gazelle shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the nearby rack where some of her spare clothes lay waiting. “Yes, this is Myidae. Yes, she’s...really?You want us to what?” Myidae’s voice drew Gazelle’s attention again, watching as her manager frowned at what she was hearing on the phone. “I...you’re sure? Ok, ok, I’ll tell her.”

“Myidae? What’s wrong?” Gazelle questioned, turning around to face the now stressed looking gopher. “Who was that?”

“It was the ZPD. Someone broke into your house while you were here.” She explained, eliciting a start of surprise from Gazelle . “They’re sending a police escort here to pick us up and bring us to the station to tell us what’s going on.”

“Of course. But Myidae, I can’t exactly slip into a police car and not have anybody notice. How are we going to get out without the public thinking something is wrong?” Gazelle asked.

“Already seeing to it, hun, don’t worry. They’ll be coming around the back of the building, where we’ll meet them. As for covering you, we’ll go with the old standby disguise.” Myidae pointed at one of the outfits at the end of the line of clothes they’d brought for her..

“Very well then.” Gazelle said. While she went to work on dressing herself back up, Myidae was on the phone with the studio, updating them of the situation before the pair would leave to go out back and meet with the police officers waiting to pick her up.

* * *

 “So you see, Miss Myidae, we absolutely cannot risk Miss Gazelle’s safety by allowing her to return to the mansion.” Bogo explained from behind his desk, elbows resting on the wooden furniture while he gestured with his hooves to the two figures across from him. It was not a usual sight for him, he could admit; sure the occasional politician or a visiting police chief would be opposite him. But he couldn’t say he’d hosted a celebrity quite on Gazelle’s level before in his own office.

‘Keep your cool. Be professional.’ He told himself while casting a glance aside to the singer before looking back to the gopher.

“Have you and your officers not secured and swept the building?” Myidae asked, the gopher squinting up at him from her elevated seat, putting her at the same height as Gazelle’s shoulder. “I thought you said you found the point of entry, how this intruder got inside?”

“Yes, we did. That is not the issue that gives me concern.” Bogo answered, leaning back against his seat. “Our preliminary report gives us few answers to the total matter at hoof. We know that an individual broke into her residence, for a yet undetermined purpose. They were not a robber, as miss Gazelle’s personal belongings were untouched. We have not seen any sort of anonymous reports or postings of photography of the home either online, meaning this was not done as some sort of youthful dare or juvenile prank. This was a planned, constructed, and carefully carried out break-and-entry scenario, and had miss Gazelle been present, could have resulted in a much more grim ending.”

“Do you mean this intruder could have wanted to hurt me? But why?” Gazelle’s soft voice cut in, making Bogo shift his attention to the pop star beside the gopher. She was wearing a white blouse and brown jacket that had a knee-length skirt to match with it, along with a small rounded hat that could sit in front of her antlers with no difficulty. It was a good disguise, as it’d gotten her to his office with little attention on herself.

“I don’t know, ma’am, but we intend to find out. It is clear that someone, some being out there has taken issue with you over some reason. Motive in a suspect can be difficult to pin down.” He explained. “Can you think of anything recently that could have been seen as offensive, or taken the wrong way? Maybe a public message or something from a recent performance?”

Gazelle’s brow furrowed, and she shook her head, her small pearl earrings reflecting the light from his desk and the ceiling fan. “I have done nothing but give to the citizens of Zootopia. All of the charities I support and donate to, the visits to the hospitals and orphanages. How can someone take such acts as offensive?”

“A fair question to ask, miss Gazelle, but-”

“Just Gazelle is fine.” The pop star insisted, and Bogo paused before nodding and smiling.

“Gazelle. Until me and my officers can track down this suspect and ensure he or she does not attempt such a thing again, I must insist you stay at a safe location, away from your usual residence. I’m also going to have to ask that you dial back some of your public appearances.” This statement made the gopher sit up in her seat and interrupt him.

“Now wait a minute! We can’t just shut her away just because of one incident! Gazelle has several events coming up, and we need to keep her in the public! Especially with the summer holidays having just finished!” Myidae exclaimed.

Bogo pinched his brow. He expected this sort of response to the protocol, but let the interruption pass over him. “Miss Myidae, you need to understand my position, and the delicate position your client is in.” He said, his firm tone making the gopher bite back her remark ashe continued. “Outside these walls, in Zootopia, there is an individual who could be looking to bring harm to Gazelle. As a sworn protector of Zootopia’s citizens — including Gazelle — , my job is to safeguard them from every threat, minor or major. If you wish to point a hoof of blame, place it on our assailant.” He saw that she bore no argument, and he relaxed, settling back against his seat before continuing.

“Now. I would not be making this request if it was unnecessary. But Gazelle is one of the most known figures in our city. She is not just important to your studio; she is important to many civilians all across the globe.” He turned to the singer and regarded her with a sympathetic look. “I can at least promise, Gazelle, we will make this a top priority matter. A few weeks out of the public spotlight, nothing more.”

“Thank you for your assurances. But, where should I go? Is a hotel out of the question?” she asked. Her imploring brown eyes made Bogo falter a little; she was a beauty off and on the stage.

“Er, yes. While it may be out of the way, if our suspect was capable of breaking into a locked and secured mansion, they almost certainly could do so in a public location like a hotel. However, we have safe houses for situations such as these.” he answered. “We will move you into one of these, and you can remain there for the time being. They may not be a five-star hotel, but they will serve the purpose we need.”

“Of course.” Gazelle replied before sighing. “I just cannot fathom why someone would wish to harm me. Could it stem from the time I stood with predators during the problem with Bellweather?”

“It’s possible, and was an idea we put forward. But all of that is guesswork. Until I have something more concrete, all I can offer are guesses. Now,” Bogo stood up from his chair and nodded at them both, “if you ladies will excuse me, I’ll go and speak with my team to see where best we can place you, Gazelle. I’ll be just a few minutes.”

Gazelle nodded and gave a small smile in understanding while Myidae frowned. Leaving the pair in his office, Bogo stepped out and closed the door before heading for the front desk to speak with Clawhauser and to get in touch with Mammal Resources about a safe house.

* * *

Clawhauser’s desk was as much his miniature fortress of caloric and sugary intake as it was his work station. In fact, some would joke you could get a tour of the nearby grocery’s newest food items just by walking by his desk. Boxes of cereals, cookies, even the ever-classic cop trope of a box of doughnuts was available. Of course, there were a few things that could easily bypass the defenses of the sugary mountains.

At this time, the invader of sugar fortress was much larger, bulkier, and angrier from what Clawhauser just informed him.

“Run that by me again?” Bogo ground out from his grit teeth, his height making him a giant above Clawhauser.

“They’re all...occupied, Chief.” Clawhauser repeated, going through the computer again to re-read the listings for the ZPD’s safe houses. “The apartment building in Savannah Square is being fumigated, so thats a no-go for at least a few days. The safe house in Tundra Town is being repaired, because the roof collapsed, so that’s going to take time — unless you want to just build an igloo?”

“Clawhauser.”

“Right, uh.” He flipped a page and continued onwards. “Rainforest district did have an open house but we just placed another witness there. She — uh, they, are being kept there since they’re a key witness for the prosecution in a double-homicide case we were working three weeks ago. And you said we can’t house this mammal of interest in a hotel, so all of those are out too. So...we don’t have any open, chief.”

Bogo’s eyes narrowed and he growled, making Clawhauser scoot back in his wheeled chair before continuing. “W-well, none of the standard ones are available sir. We could try to talk to City Hall to commission more safe houses, at least a couple. But that’ll take a few weeks, since the Council is on recess right now.” He gave a weak chuckle while Bogo sighed.

“For God’s sake.” He grumbled before looking at Clawhauser again. “Alright. If none of our appointed safe-houses are available, then where can we house Miss...uh.” He paused for a moment, eying Clawhauser. “Miss G.”

“Her name’s Miss G? Huh. Well, every animal’s got their own name.” Clawhauser said before bringing a paw to his hefty chin. “Well, is her case high-profile?”

Bogo nodded. “It’s in all of our best interests that Miss G stay out of the public light as best we can manage. Her home was invaded, and until we can pin down who or what did it, we can’t reasonably let her go back home. We can’t place her in any of the local hotels either, due to how easy they can be accessed by the public. Whoever our suspect is, if they have ill intent, they could easily find her. So it needs to be somewhere that Miss G’s pursuer would not think to look.”

“Oh! What if one of the officers housed her for a few days?” Clawhauser offered, making Bogo raise an eyebrow. “Like, if they have a big enough home. We could check to see who isn’t listed on a case or on duty, and see if they can take her in?”

Bogo lifted his eyes in thought. Placing Gazelle in the care of one of his officers would solve the dilemma of keeping her under surveillance, and he knew several of them were well-off enough to handle an extra mammal under their roof for an extended time. “Alright. Whose available?”

Clawhauser typed in some keys on his computer and let it load the roster list of on-duty officers. “Let’s see...Fangmeyer, Hopps, Wilde, and Anderson are on cases…” Clawhauser’s voice lowered in volume as he continued on, Bogo waiting for some good news to come out of the cheetah’s mouth. However, when the officer went quiet and looked up at the buffalo again, instinct began waving red flags at the look he bore. “Um...sir, you’re the only officer not assigned to any cases.”

“Yes, Clawhauser. Because I oversee every case here at the station.” He quipped.

“I know, Chief, but we can’t remove any of these officers from their station or case. If we do, we might compromise their entire investigation. None of the undercover operatives can be moved, from what I’m seeing.” Clawhauser explained. He ran his thumbs back and forth against the other as he looked up to the larger mammal. “It’s just our luck, sir.”

Bogo’s eyes narrowed, turning away to consider the option before him. There wasn’t much means of recourse here for the buffalo to take. Pulling an officer out from an operation or an undercover assignment was risky, not just on the officer but for the investigation as well. It could tip off the suspects of the ZPD’s trailing behind them, and they might scatter themselves to the wind. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the buffalo realized what he needed to do for the sake of his men as well as the sake of Gazelle’s safety.

* * *

The rain had stopped now, with the moon visible in the sky as the storm clouds broke away, smatters of gray blocking out patches of the starry canvas above Zootopia. There was little traffic on the road leading towards Bogo’s home, his own vehicle making the only rumble along the path leading to his home. Normally, if it was the end of a typical day, he’d try turning on the radio and seeing if he could catch The Eagles playing, or catch a bit of the chatter from Conan O’ Bearin. Instead, the car was quiet with the radio low, a light hum of music in the background. The buffalo’s attention was split on driving well and the other occupant of his vehicle.

Gazelle was relaxed back against her seat, hooves resting in her lap as she watched the passing scenery with the eye not hidden by her blonde bangs. The ride from the station so far had been quiet, and it was gnawing at the buffalo’s mind. He could at least try to be friendly with the singer. Was he really going to let himself be intimidated just because she was a celebrity, his favorite celebrity at that? Bogo cleared his throat and spoke up, his deep tone clear over the hum of the engine.

“I’m sorry about all this, Gazelle. I realize this probably wasn’t on the agenda after your event earlier tonight.” He said. Gazelle’s turned her head to face him after he spoke,. her lips curling into a gentle smile.

“I don’t imagine this was your doing, Chief Bogo. I know this is not how you expected it to go either.” She remarked.

Bogo gave a small snort but nodded. “If it were better circumstances and perhaps not so late at night, I might be in a better mood. Forgive me. I can promise at the least I’ll try to be as accommodating as possible. This isn’t exactly standard procedure, since we’d normally have a proper safehouse for you to stay at. But our resources are lacking for right now.”

Gazelle nodded. “It’s quite alright. You are doing what you can, and I’m thankful for it.” She remarked before turning her gaze forward as Bogo’s speed slowed. “So you live near Savannah Central? It must be convenient.”

“It can be on busier days. It probably helps that everyone’s instinct on seeing a cop car is to either behave and drive smart, or get a ticket.” The buffalo quipped.

His answer made the singer pause before a giggle left her lips. Bogo’s gaze towards her made her answer after she’d settled. “Imagining such a large mammal as you giving out tickets is adorable. Did they ever have you do that?”

“Oh, once upon a time.” Bogo said, clicking on his turn signal as he angled right to pull into the parking spot reserved for his home. The residential area had cars lined along the street to the end of the block and onwards, since none of these particular homes had driveways. Seeing the two-story building waiting for him as he stepped out of the car reminded Bogo of how fortunate he was to possess such a home in Zootopia. It was his safe haven for himself, away from work, politics, crime. Coming around, he opened the door for Gazelle, closing it once she was on her own two hooves before going to the trunk of the police car. Gazelle’s belongings were still for the most part at her own home, as she’d only been allowed to acquire the necessities she’d need while staying in Bogo’s home. More would be brought later in the next couple of days, once she was settled in.

‘Well, now it’s mine, plus one extra.’ He told himself. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, holding it open to let Gazelle in first. He cast a glance over his shoulder before following after her.

“So, here we are.” Bogo said, prompting Gazelle turn to look at him as he closed the door behind him. Flicking on the light switch by the nearby coat rack, the hallway lit up to reveal the doorways laying ahead of them both. Bogo pointed to each as he spoke. “The kitchen is there, on the right, while the living room is to your left. There’s a dining room adjoined to the kitchen,. Upstairs, is my room and your room, which is the guest bedroom. There is a bathroom upstairs, and one on this floor too. The stairwell is at the end of the hall, and the kitchen has a door to the backyard.”

Gazelle did not at first answer his detailing, turning her head as he spoke and pointed, but offering no words as of yet. The buffalo raised an eyebrow as she took a step forward, placing a hoof upon the wall nearest her and running her digits along the smoothed surface. Her eyes wandered to the various pictures along the green wall, taking everything in as she stepped forward. Gazelle’s heels tapped on the wooden floor, her steps light and slow as she peeked into the dining room, then the living room opposite.

“Gazelle?” He asked, trying to get her attention. “Is everything alright? If something’s wrong, I can-”

“This house is a family home, isn’t it?” Gazelle questioned, cutting off the buffalo and making him stare a moment before he could answer her.

“Well, yes, it was. My mother owned this building before I did.” He said. “I realize it's smaller than your usual arrangements, but like I said, this is temporary for a short while.”

Gazelle turned back to him, looking confused before she smiled at him. “Oh, I apologize. No, Chief Bogo, this is more than fine. It’s beautiful,” she assured him, “It’s just been awhile since I’ve been to see my own family back in Sahara Square. Seeing such a home like this reminded me of them.” She explained.

Bogo rubbed the back of his head and looked aside before clearing his throat.“Let’s get you upstairs to your room. And for the record, when I’m not working, it’s fine to call me just Bogo.” He picked up her briefcase for her and led the way forward towards the staircase.

“Only Bogo? Do you have a first name?” Gazelle asked. Bogo glanced at her, but saw genuine curiosity sitting in her eyes. It couldn’t hurt; besides, he was called Bogo everywhere he went. That or ‘Chief’.

“My first name is Jim,” he answered her.

“Jim Bogo. It suits you.” Gazelle said, while Bogo smirked without a word. When he reached the top of the staircase, he turned right, Gazelle following behind him. He opened the door, stepping inside and turning on the light switch to his left. It was a well-kept room if a tad dusty from a lack of use by the buffalo. The four-post bed was made, the blue sheets smoothed along the mattress that rose up to Bogo’s middle. There was a window to the right of the bed with curtains drawn halfway, moonlight peeking in through the glass. A dresser sat in one corner, a spare closet open next to it, bare of any clothing. A bookshelf sat on the opposite side of the room, spare literature that Bogo knew to be old editions of books his family had kept from when he was young.

“It’s no hotel room, but it has the comforts of a home.” the buffalo commented as Gazelle stepped past him. Watching her, Bogo couldn’t help but to take in how well the antelope looked in her outfit. It wasn’t attire most could wear well, but Gazelle’s figure made the skirt adhere to her form, particularly from the waist down. Realizing he was staring, Bogo tore his gaze away and focused instead on her face and upper torso. The last thing he needed was to give his guest the wrong impression.

“I am very grateful you’re opening your home to me like this, Jim.” Gazelle spoke, seating herself on the bed with a sigh. “I understand that welcoming a stranger to your own home must feel strange.”

“Yes, well. You’re a very famous stranger, to your credit.” He said, coaxing a smile from her. It was a very fitting expression, one he could admit made her look very pretty, especially with the way her blonde hair was done to frame her face. “Anyway,” Bogo cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his broad chest, “Let’s go over safeguarding protocol, since from here on, you’re under witness protection.”

“Of course, please.” Gazelle nodded, resting her hooves in her lap as she waited.

“Rule one: we treat the house how we treat our own. I’m not a neat freak, but I do enjoy a clean home. I won’t be asking you to clean it, but I will ask you to please not make a mess of things. Rule two: Going out by yourself isn’t allowed. Until we have this suspect in our custody, your safety is priority number one. So outdoor excursions are absolutely limited.” Bogo listed off.

“Precisely how limited do you mean?” Gazelle questioned.

“I mean that until we’re sure you are safe from harm, you will be accompanied by either myself, or an officer of my choosing. Public events will be scheduled off and away until further notice. Your studio notified us they have a stand-in for you ready so that no mammal suspects something is amiss during our investigation.” He explained. “The last thing we need is our perp learning we were on their tail.”

Gazelle nodded. “Am I allowed to exercise? Say, go for a run or such?”

Bogo considered this before answering. “I’m going to say it’s fine for now. But remember; you can’t go alone. Rule three: you’re allowed to use the facilities of this house as you see fit. There is wi-fi, cable television, and a backyard if you want to step out for fresh air. Rule four: there are certain antiques, such as my mother’s china set in the dining room, that are very delicate. Please be careful about them.”

Gazelle nodded, making Bogo rub at his eyes. He was worn out, and the hour was growing late. “That’s all I can think of for now. I imagine you must be tired like I am. If you ever need me, you can find me in my room, or in the study connected to my room. I keep the door locked, so please knock if you’re trying to find me. Is there anything you need before I leave you be?”

The antelope tapped her chin at his question before shaking her head. “No, Jim. Thank you, again.” she said. “I really do appreciate you opening your home to me. I promise to be as good a guest I can be for as long as you’ll have me.”

Bogo offered a smile to the singer’s remark before a yawn crept its way up to his muzzle, covering his mouth with a hoof before sighing. “Very well. I’m hitting the sack myself. I think we’ve had enough of today.” He turned and stepped away, but paused at the doorway. “Gazelle?”

“Yes?”

Bogo turned around again, seeing Gazelle looking at him, hooves on her suitcase as she was opening it.

“I know I have a reputation among my officers and the public as being, well, rather stone-wallish. But you are my guest. I want you to be assured that so long as you’re under my roof, you’re free to speak to me about anything. If there’s something I can do to help you feel more at home, or at ease, you need only ask.”

Gazelle smiled and nodded in understanding. “It’s quite alright, Bogo. I promise I’m not a high-maintenance girl. All the same, if I can do anything to be of help to you while you are home, just ask. I may be a singer, but I grew up in a busy home myself. I know my way around domestic things better than you might expect.”

Bogo chuckled. “I might hold you to that. Goodnight, Gazelle.” With that, he turned and closed the door, walking to his own room for the evening. With his door shut and the rest of the world closed out, the buffalo sighed and undressed out of his police uniform for the simple boxers and sleeveless shirt he often wore to bed. It only hit him when his head had fallen back against the pillow and he was staring at the ceiling of just what he was in for.

“I’m living with the biggest music sensation in Zootopia under my roof. Gazelle is literally two doors away from me.” He muttered to himself. A small part of him was ecstatic with it; who wouldn’t be delighted to be near their favorite musician? But the rational side of him reasoned that it might not be all it's cracked up to be. He would have to see what the coming days would bring before settling on just what the experience could entail. Closing his eyes, he turned and let his mind wander as he settled for sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning had come faster than anticipated for Bogo. If anything, it felt like he’d only been out for ten minutes instead of the several hours that had passed. The glaring rays of sunlight peeking through his blinds and the chirping birds no doubt roosting on the tree just outside told him it was no mistake. Bogo groaned before rolling to his side and decided to get up. The bed creaked as he moved about, then squeaked in relief as his weight lifted up and off of the mattress,making his way to open the blinds and peering out at the neighborhood. It was 7:15 A.M, and like him, the rest of the world was waking up as well.

 

‘ _Good. No mass panic today. Yet._ ’ he told himself. It was a joke he told himself since he’d taken up the post of police chief: every morning when he woke up, he would look outside and sample just how the neighborhood was doing. Most days, it’d be the same old, same old. Miss Greenhorn would be getting her morning walk in, cane in her firm grip to steady the elderly rhinoceros’ steps. The local school bus would make its way by in about ten minutes, going off the time on his alarm clock. If these constants kept themselves persistent throughout the week, Bogo took it as a sign that things were going alright in the city thus far.

 

Exiting his door, Bogo yawned, scratching his side as he made his way towards the bathroom to get a much needed shower. He reached for the doorknob, but stopped. There was water running inside the bathroom already. His brow furrowed, but before he could turn the knob and investigate, an unmistakable voice cut through the quiet morning air and through the door.

 

**_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_ **

**_They spill kisses like a fountain_ **

**_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_ **

**_So you don't confuse them with mountains_ **

 

**_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_ **

**_To run for cover when I need it_ **

**_And these two eyes that for no other_ **

**_The day you leave will cry a river_ **

 

His mind snapped into gear and Bogo’s hoof flew off the doorknob as if it were on fire. Gazelle was in his house. She was his guest and he’d almost walked in on her. It took him a moment to walk backwards away from the bathroom door, and another to turn and walk down to the kitchen. He needed coffee, immediately.

 

A cup of fresh joe later had Bogo’s mind out of the pool of grogginess it was in and now firing off like it should be. Of course Gazelle was here, and of course she was in the shower. She was an early riser, he recalled; instead of waking up later like some mammals would, Gazelle chose to rise early to start the day right away. She’d explained in interviews how it was an ingrained habit from childhood. And she was in his house, because the ZPD had no other resources to use for safe housing. A sigh left the police chief’s lips before he finished his cup and set the spare glassware in the kitchen sink. The quiet of the kitchen tugged at his attention, making him look back at the empty table.

 

If anything, he reasoned, he should be a considerate host and fix some food for his guest. Gazelle might’ve mentioned having some domestic experience, but she was his guest for the time being. Opening the pantry and sorting through the various goods available, he wondered what the pop singer would like most to eat for the start of the day. He was sure she ate light compared to him, since he was going for at least ten hours out of the day. _‘But_ ,’ he reasoned with himself as he laid out a baking tray while the oven warmed, ‘ _there’s no reason to just have cereal and toast._ ’

 

Fifteen minutes later found the kitchen’s dining table laid out with food aplenty to enjoy: several fresh hot rolls, soft if just a tad hardened for firmness. Several slices of bread laid next to them, with a jar of jam and a stick of butter to suit her preference. Milk and orange juice, a few days off from expiration but certainly delectable from his own small sip he took for himself. He’d considered eggs, but wasn’t sure if the singer would desire them. Some herbivores didn’t eat them, himself included, but others tried the food for its health benefits. He kept a stock of them for use in other recipes, since several foods he made required eggs as an ingredient.

 

His eyes turned to the clock above the doorway frame, and a frown crossed the buffalo’s mouth as he still hadn’t heard from the pop star. Placing his coffee mug on the dining table, he walked back up the flight of stairs and turned to the bathroom. The door was open, a quick look inside revealing the steam covered mirror of the cabinet above the sink. There was a sweeping streak across the middle of the mirror, which he imagined Gazelle must’ve done to look at herself before exiting for her room.

 

Bogo reminded himself of his manners, and knocked on the bathroom door twice. “Gazelle? Are you in there?” He called through the wooden entry.

 

“Yes, I am! Is everything alright?” Gazelle called back. Her voice had a strain to it; Bogo’s ears flicked as he leaned in closer to the door.

 

“Yes, I was just finishing breakfast. May I come in?” He asked.

 

“Certainly!” Satisfied with that, Bogo opened the door wide, taking two steps inside the room.

 

“I’ve got fresh toast, butter, waffles, even a nice slice of...melon…” Bogo’s voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

 

The buffalo gazed at the sight of Gazelle, no clothing on whatsoever. Her long, powerful legs were spread wide in a long arch,her upper torso visible through the long space between her legs. Her toned stomach led Bogo’s sight to her pinkish nipples at the centers of each petite breast.Her hooves came together to form a triangle, keeping her stable while her head ducked toward the ground. Bogo’s eyes moved to the large round form of her gold and white buttcheeks above her robust thighs. The massive globes gave a slight jiggle when she adjusted her footing, granting for a moment a peek of her vagina resting between their hefty size. The outer labia surrounded the thin pink folds , and when her legs shifted to spread a little further, he stared as her crease gave a small flex before relaxing at the same time she did.

 

Gazelle’s eyes peered up at Bogo’s petrified face from between her legs, her horns barely touching the carpeted floor as she held her pose.

 

“What is the matter?” she asked.

 

It took all of two seconds for Bogo to process what he was seeing, his voice rendered mute by the sight. Instinct kicking in, he immediately turned and closed the door, keeping it shut as he gripped the doorknob. Bogo could feel his face burning; why on earth was she naked for?!

 

“Bogo? Bogo, hold on please!” There was shuffling in the room past the door, footsteps walking away from the door before coming back a moment later. “I’m sorry!”

 

“No, I’m sorry, Gazelle. I um...I should have asked if you were decent. That is my mistake.” He tried to assure her. He didn’t sound very convincing to himself, which Gazelle seemed to pick up on.

 

“No, Jim, please. You can open the door. I am covered now.”  At her insistence, he took a deep breath before opening the door once more. Gazelle was there, waiting, hooves clasped together as she looked up at him. Her figure was now hidden behind a purple bathrobe, although its short length did little to hide the singer’s elegant legs. “I am so sorry. In my line of work, I am used to being disrobed in front of my fellow dancers, or just by myself at home. I had forgotten such practices would bother other mammals.”

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Bogo waved it off, pushing the mental image away from his mind’s eye. “Trust me; it’s better than other things I’ve woken up to in the mornings. Just...remember to be dressed before you invite me in, ok?” he asked her. “Most mammals just roll out of bed in the mornings.” He held the door open for her to usher her out, as he could still smell breakfast wafting up from the kitchen. “Myself included.”

 

“True. But I have always believed in fitness and wellness bringing about good health for someone as active as me. I cannot exactly dance on stage if I am not limber, can I?” She remarked.

 

“Yes, well. Far be it from me to deny you good health.” Bogo replied. As they entered the kitchen, he stopped behind Gazelle when she did, the singer taking in the wide array of foods he’d prepared for her. “I wasn’t sure what appealed to you for a morning meal.

 

“You cooked all this?” Gazelle asked in amazement, “I never would have taken you for a chef. Perhaps I should call you ‘Chef Bogo’ from now on?”

 

The buffalo gave a snort and moved past her into the kitchen. “When you live alone, you learn to fend for yourself. I couldn’t exactly thrive on takeout and pizza all day and night.” He held out a chair for the singer to sit in before going to his own seat across from her, where his own plate lay waiting. When both were settled in, a quiet filled the room amidst the first bites of Bogo’s cooking. Watching her, he felt relief pass him at seeing her not reject his craft.

 

“This is splendid. Do you know that sometimes, with the way my schedule is, such a meal is a rarity?” Gazelle remarked after another bite of toast.

 

“No kidding?” Bogo replied, smiling. “They don’t give the biggest pop diva of Zootopia a chance to eat breakfast?”

 

“This is a breakfast. What I sometimes have to go along with is an on-the-go protein bar and a shot of _leche_ —  I mean, milk. I make up for it later in the day, though, at lunch and dinner.” She answered with a shrug of her shoulder before brushing her blonde bangs back out of her face.

 

“Huh. And I thought I was going overboard a little.” He murmured. Taking a bite from his own plate of food, he chewed on the morning roll before swallowing and continuing to speak. “Now, today,” he started,getting her attention, “I’ll be going to the station. I’m hoping to get an update on the case and see what my officers on the night watch could’ve found. I’m not sure what we’ll find, but something is better than nothing.”

 

Gazelle nodded. “Of course. I have no real plans or wish to go out. After last night, I could do with an easy morning in.” She assured. “Will I be able to reach you in case I need to?”

 

Bogo brought a hoof to scratch at his chin before he stood up and walked to the fridge. Though mostly bare, he kept a dry-erase board attached to the door for his own use in case he needed it. “Here. I’ll put my personal number on the board in case you need to contact me. Better that you have a direct line than being put through the hoops of the operators.” He suggested while writing. “I’m sure they’d be surprised to hear your voice calling for 911 from my own home.”

 

Gazelle gave a small giggle and nodded. “Sounds sensible, Jim.” She assured before going back to her food. A thought occurred to her then as he sat back down, making her look up. “Jim?”

 

“Hm?” He looked up at her, fork halfway to bringing his food to his mouth.

 

“Again, I must thank you for opening your home to me in this time of need. But, for the sake of your own peace of mind; are there any additional rules aside from what you told me to be mindful of?”

 

Bogo admired her consideration, and offered a small smile. “No, Gazelle, I imagine you’re alright. Just keep to those rules I told you, and we’ll not bump heads. These old horns have weathered enough, you know?” He gave the hardened horns on his head a tap, making her nod. The rest of the meal was spent in amicable quiet, lasting only a few minutes more before Bogo stood up, taking his plate and hers since she had finished at the same time.

 

“I’ll be leaving for the station now. Remember; the house is open to you, except for anything locked up. Other than that, feel free to make yourself at home, Gazelle.” He instructed before heading for the stairwell to get his uniform on. The woman watched him go before looking about the house, thinking to herself on what to do for her own entertainment.

 

“Well, there is plenty of shows to catch up on…” she murmured to herself before slipping into the living room.

* * *

 Bogo walked through the lobby of the station and made his way towards the audience room where he usually held the morning briefing for him and his officers. The hall was mostly empty that morning, peaceful if only intruded on by his and others’ steps on the floor as keys jingled and every mammal went about their morning routine. Coming up to the door, his expression changed to a fixed deadpan stare, and swung the door open.

 

“Ten-hut!” Higgins called out from Bogo’s left as he entered the room, the hippo standing at attention. The rest of the room, at Higgins’ call, starting pounding their desks and chanting in tandem with each other, their grunts filling the air. Bogo bore no smile at their antics, but found a sliver of comfort in the practiced act his officers presented. He couldn’t recall when they came up with the idea, but it was a natural part of the morning routine by now.

 

Clearing his throat, he spoke aloud to the waiting room. “Alright, mammals, settle down. Let’s get this day going, shall we?” The room settled down, if not for one mammal placed squarely in the front row to Bogo’s left. Seeing who it was, Bogo groaned and addressed the fox, still speaking without a care in the world.

 

“Officer Wilde.” He intoned,“Something you need to share with the rest of the class?”

 

“Well, I can’t say it's a need, really. I mean, if you _want_ me to, that's another matter entirely.” Nick Wilde answered, his smug grin ever-present on his muzzle. Beside him, the rabbit just shook her head, too used to the bantering between her chief and her partner.

 

“You know, it’s a little hard to get what I want out of you, Wilde, since what I want is your attention. God only knows how hard it is to get you quiet.” Bogo said.

 

“I’m just a very vocal guy, chief. Though if you want the real talker, you should try Hopps. You should’ve seen her talk down the robbery suspect off the roof of the bank a few days ago.” Nick assured, Judy rolling her eyes at his praise.

 

“It was nothing, sir. Just needed to get through to the perp and get him out of thinking he could make the leap to the next building. Bears aren’t exactly the best jumpers. No offense, Andersen.” She said with a look to the team’s resident polar bear.

 

“None taken!”

 

“Alright!” Bogo barked out, taking control of the situation. “Kudos on the good work, Judy. Some officers could do with taking notes on your operating methods. And other aspects.” He added with a glance at Nick, who just waggled his eyebrows. Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes, the buffalo pressed on.

 

“Wilde’s commentary brings up a reminder for us; the Sahara Square robbery is the third attempt in the past two months by various organized groups. I don’t know what their intention is outside of trying to get access to these banks, but foiling these robberies isn’t doing enough. We’re trimming the hedge, but we need to find the roots. Hopps, Wilde; any progress on tracking down the mammals pulling these perps’ strings?”

 

Judy stood up in her chair, giving a nod at Bogo’s acknowledging stare. “Sir. We’ve managed to come up with a list of possible suspects with motives for trying to bring down these banks. Some appear to be for personal motivations, others just for the challenge. It’s a wide mix of potentials, but we’re narrowing down the list. They appear to be connected by bearing the same cloth insignia woven into their shirts or jackets, some sort of capital ‘S’ graphic. It could signify a possible underground gang at work. We’re hoping to find something among our perps that can connect us to the mastermind behind them.”

 

“Good. Thank you, Officer Hopps.” Bogo said before moving on to the next item on the agenda. Admittedly, since the Bellweather incident, one would think crime would settle down. However, in lieu of or perhaps inspired by the former mayor’s aide’s criminal actions, other nefarious elements were coming out of the woodwork. As he went down the list, he was met with a mixture of success and “to-be-determined”s. At the least, he could say that his officers were handling the increased load with the determination and fervor he would hope for from his men and women.

 

Coming to the last item on the agenda, he paused as he read his own scribble he’d written down. ‘ _Address the Gazelle incident._ ’ is all he’d written down, making him frown before looking out to the gathered officers again.

 

“Alright, one last issue...and this one is fresh off the night team.” Bogo said, getting some of the officers to perk up in curiosity. Several pairs of ears flicked up, intending to hear better from the buffalo as he pressed on. “Last night, at approximately 8:10 pm, there was a home invasion attempt on the home residence of one miss Gazelle. Yes, _that_ Gazelle.” he added as several opened their muzzles in surprise. “She was unharmed, as at the time of the invasion, Gazelle was away from her house in the city, attending a charity gala. I have had forensics sweeping the house for any clues, the results of which I’ll be looking into myself. We’ve kept a tight lip on things since the news stations are starting to pick up the ball, but until we get more definitive answers, I don’t want anyone giving any official statements until they’ve been cleared by me.”

 

“Where is Gazelle now?” Officer Jackson inquired. Bogo eyed the tiger as he answered.

 

“She’s being kept in a private location. It’s somewhere she is assured safe and out of the public light. Now, I don’t need to go into detail how important this is that we find this perp. Someone out there is targeting one of the biggest and important figures in Zootopia, which means it's our priority to find them and bring them in.”

* * *

“We have nothing? What do you mean?” Bogo questioned to the forensics officer in front of his desk. Or to be more accurate, standing on his desk, in front of his nameplate.

 

“Sir, we’re still going over everything we’ve collected since last night. We don’t have anything that’s clear _yet_.” Officer Whiskers clarified, the mouse going over his clipboard and flipping through the pages of what he had so far for the chief. “Our suspect’s tracks were covered somewhat by the rainstorm that night. We were able to find a path leading to the first floor window, as we suspected. However, the rain had washed away any definitive traits, outside of their presence by the windowsill.”

 

“Can we not get anything from the paint they used on the bed?” Bogo questioned. “Where did it come from?”

 

“It’s just basic red paint sir, available at dozens of shops in Zootopia, in each sector. There wasn’t anything strange in the mixture, or its application.” Whiskers explained, lowering the clipboard and looking back up at the buffalo. “However, we did recover a partial print in the hallway and on the floor. They’re incomplete, but we can ascertain the species once we’ve ran them through the system. Outside of that sir, I don’t have much I can offer.”

 

Bogo sighed and leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his hoof as he thought. “Our perp was able to break into a secured home, triggering the alarm. If it’s a silent alarm, they wouldn’t have known we were coming until the cars appeared. Unless they made it out the house beforehoof and knew of the security system…” he muttered.

 

“It’s possible, sir. But if they knew about the alarms beforehoof, wouldn’t they have found a way around them?” Whiskers asked.

 

“Maybe. Then again, look at their setup. They have us paying attention to their acts, what they’re doing, all directed at Gazelle. They’re wanting to keep us watching. I think they want the attention for more than just some obsession with Gazelle.” He replied, sitting back up in his chair. “So what for? To what end?”

 

The rodent officer frowned in thought and crossed his arms over his chest, the long, thin hairs extending from his face twitching as he mulled things over. “Maybe we should look into previous break-ins with the same M.O, see if they have any matches? If this is a repeated occurrence,, we might find something there.”

 

Bogo nodded. “Good thinking. Get to it, and give me an update when you find something. Dismissed.” The rodent nodded before going to one end of the desk, where a miniature lift sat waiting to carry him back down to the floor. As Whiskers was making for the door, it swung open, nearly catching the officer by surprise before he leapt back.

 

“Chief! We gotta talk!” Clawhauser exclaimed, panic in his eyes.

 

“Hey!” Whiskers yelled from the floor, making the cheetah look down. “You almost hit me, Clawhauser. Slow down, would you?”

 

“Oh! Sorry, Whiskers, I’m sorry!” He apologized. He held the door open for the mouse, waiting until he was clear of harm’s way before closing it and turning back to Bogo.

 

“Clawhauser.” Bogo answered. He had been expecting this to come about, once word had gone around about Gazelle’s case. “You almost squished Whiskers there in your hurry.”

 

“Sir! Why wasn’t I notified about Gazelle’s case? You know I’d give anything to help her out! I can do stakeout duty, witness protection, you name it!” He said.

 

Bogo held a hoof up to stem the tide of the cheetah’s prattling. “Clawhauser, there are multiple reasons why I haven’t-”

 

“I can volunteer my own place sir! She’s obviously in hiding somewhere right now!”

 

“Clawhauser.”

 

“I hope she’s not too spooked about this. I’ve had my apartment broken into before, so I know what it's like! Mind you, they only took my food since I came in right after them, but they took my Funyuns! And my dessert tray for the company party too!”

 

“Clawhauser!” Bogo barked, making the Cheetah jump at attention and stopping his rambling. “I appreciate your, lets say, enthusiasm to help with the situation. But I am confident Miss Gazelle is safe and sound.”

 

“Are you sure? She’s not even listed on the docket for any of the safehouses. I double-checked. The only ones there are the previous ones you had me list the other day and then Miss G who-” Clawhauser stopped, making Bogo raise an eyebrow before Clawhauser pointed at him with an accusing large paw.

 

“O-M-Goodness. _You’re living with Gaz_ -”

 

“Clawhauser!” Bogo yelled again, making the Cheetah flinch before he settled down. “Yes. Congratulations. You’ve cracked the case of Miss G’s identity. Well done.” He said before leaning forward. “Now can you solve why it's crucial no one else come to the same realization?”

 

“Uh…” The cheetah scratched at his chin before making an attempt. “It’d look really weird for you to host her in your own home?”

 

“Among other reasons...yes. The main idea is keeping her out of sight until this whole mess is resolved. So for now, until safer lodging is found, she’s living in my house.” Bogo said.

 

“Oh…” Clawhauser toned before leaning closer. “So…?”

 

“So?” Bogo tidied up his desk, his eyes away from what he knew might be that damned ridiculous eager face Clawhauser made when-

 

“What’s she like in person? Is she as friendly? Does she sing on her own time? What does she do for fun? I bet she’s really talkative. Does she know you’re a fan? Ooh, what if she saw the app on your phone! She’d probably think it was adorable!”

 

For what was certainly not the first time in his career, Bogo contemplated the consequences of throwing his desk through the window, if only to distract the once-more rambling cheetah commenting on his current situation. However, the short fuse he had was already been close to lighting from the frustration of the lack of progress in the case. Clawhauser’s teasing, good intentioned or no, sparked it to life as Bogo stood up.

 

“Benjamin Clawhauser, you get back to your post and get back to work, _now_. And if I hear one word of rumor spread from you about this, even just one word, I’ll put your name on a ‘Do Not Serve” list to every food store in town. Now, march!” He yelled, making the cheetah’s eyes widen before he turned and left the office to go back to his post, huffing as he ran out the door and left the grumbling buffalo back to his work.

* * *

With a feeling of relief coming to him, the buffalo sighed as he exited the car and walked towards his home. The day had been a lengthy one of labor; he’d managed to quiet Clawhauser’s constant questioning about Gazelle with a mixture of stern reprimand and a promise to talk more freely when the whole matter was over with. That, and it’s a little hard to give the answers he wanted when he’d had the woman under his roof for a day. On top of that, there was few, if any leads given on the intruder to Gazelle’s home. It had been a day of zero success.

 

Fishing out his keys from his pocket with a sigh, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closing it behind him after. “Gazelle? I’m home!” He called out. He shook his head afterwards; it was weird to try and say that aloud. No one was ever in this home but himself, and it felt odd still that he had a guest in his home.

“I’m here in the dining room!” her answer called back, beckoning his heavy steps to carry him into the room on his right. It made him wonder what she was doing in there, unless she’d felt hungry for dinner. He’d been planning to fix something, but then again, he could always order takeout.

 

Bogo came to a stop as he found the singer placing a dish plate back inside the glass shelving resting against the opposite wall from him. It was a lovely arrangement of formal plates, with flowery designs and image-work that suggested an origin from the older days of Zootopia. There were ten in all, with Gazelle placing a small saucer tray back in place in the unlocked cabinet.

 

“...what are you doing?” He questioned. His tone brokered no room for excuses, as he stepped closer, laying his work binder on the table with a slam. It made the singer jump while he inspected the shelf and each dish inside.

 

“I was...I was admiring the craftsmanship of the plates. It is not often one has such finely made plates of such age.” Gazelle answered. She took a step back as Bogo approached the shelf, the buffalo careful while inspecting the plates. “I promise, none of them are broken or harmed.”

 

“I know. They belonged to my mother. They were left to me in her will.” He huffed out, nostrils flared as he turned to her.

 

Gazelle pulled her head back; Bogo’s voice might’ve been collected, but his body language showed he was not happy. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared down at her like she’d broken the plate regardless. The buffalo waited for her to say something.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry?” She offered, looking up at him as she brought her hooves together in front of her middle over the pouch of her hoodie she was wearing. Turning her head away, she continued. “I just wished to admire them. My mother had a similar set like them, back in our home.”

 

“Did she tell you not to touch them either?” He questioned.

 

“Only to clean them. They weren’t meant for use.” She replied, casting her vision down to her hooves and the buffalo’s own hooves he stood on.

 

Bogo stared hard at the singer before he realized what he was doing. This was wrong; she was telling the truth, and worse, he was playing bad cop on her just to give himself a break from the long day he’d endured. This wasn’t how a host treats his guest, even if she was touching _those_ plates. Sighing, he lowered his arms and raised his hooves in a placating gesture.

 

“Look, I’ve...I’ve had a long day. I’m going to be in the den. Excuse me.” He said, removing himself from the room and making for the stairwell. Gazelle watched him go, silent as the tension continued to stifle the air around her. She cast her eyes on the plates again, regarding the blue and white fine china with a wary stare before exiting the room to find somewhere much less likely to cause frustration for her host.

 

Inside of his work den, Bogo fell into his chair and sighed, closing his eyes as he sank into the cushioned seat. It did little to comfort him in that moment; all he could still feel was the stress of the day, as well as his own shame in being rude to Gazelle as he had been. Everything today seemed  against him being happy or satisfied in any regard.

 

‘ _Nothing to be done about it but to move on. She’ll get over it. She’s my houseguest anyway; she has to abide by my rules._ ’ he told himself as he fished out a case report he’d brought home from the station a couple days ago. It was an overview report that Hopps had submitted during her investigation into the robberies.

 

Flipping through it, he let himself become buried in the paperwork, minutes trickling into hours as he blocked out the rest of the world. Her report was a more detailed out explanation of what she’d told him in the meeting earlier today. The robbers were an organized group of mammals, of various species, each bearing that particular “S” symbol on their clothing. It could be a new gang; Judy’s description of the symbol didn’t match with any previous gangs or organizations he’d seen before. There was no pattern either in their robbery attempts: one had been done by busting through the front doors. Another had been done at night, trying to break in from beneath the bank. Each attempt was different from the last, but gave no glimpse to the true motive or purpose.

 

Bogo didn't register the need for sleep until his eyes began to burn, simply going to his bedroom and collapsing into his bed from there, not even sparing a glance to Gazelle’s room to see if she was there or not. He couldn’t take any more that day; he hoped with all his might that fate would bless him with be a better one tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright sunshine bore down on Hill Lane the following morning, bringing with it a warm temperature suited for being between summer and fall. With few clouds above in the sky, many citizens would be donning sunglasses or seeking out shade to beat the heat and stay comfortable. Some would see it as a good excuse to stop by the beach in Sahara Square’s district, if they were lucky to have the day off. Others would have to endure, powering up their vehicle’s AC or sticking with fanning themselves to make do.

 

The warmth of the sun washed over Gazelle, the singer basking in its glow as she laid out nude on a towel atop Bogo’s roof. Gazelle savored the feeling of heat emanating upon her figure from above. Her head was propped up on a pillow she brought with her, her hooves behind her head and keeping her blonde locks out of her face. When the breeze would blow by, she would relish in the blissful wind that touched upon her bare chest, the pink nubs on her petite bosom sending a small tingle of pleasure through her body. Then the warmth would return, sliding down her gold and white fur along her slim belly and onwards. Her loins were subjected to the rays of the sun as well, the barest hint of her labia peeking out from the slight cover her robust thighs made as they rubbed together. She lifted one outstretched leg up, and flexed it before lowering it with a sigh. Nude tanning may not suit every mammal, but for Gazelle, it made for a great relaxing start.

 

The sound of the door to the roof opening drew her attention, watching as Bogo’s large form emerged, only to pause at seeing her naked and turning away with an audible snort.

 

“Are you always naked, Gazelle? Is clothing that restrictive for you?” He asked her, keeping his eyes on the roof next door. “You couldn’t even throw on a swim suit?”

 

“Did you ask if I was decent before barging in, Bogo?” the singer asked back, closing her eyes again. “I did explain to you yesterday; being naked is natural to me.”

 

“Well, it’s not to me. Most mammals are putting on clothes in the morning, not prancing around without them.” He replied.

 

“Well, you should have knocked.” Gazelle pointed out. “I simply figured I could relax up here for a little while. Getting plenty of sun is healthy for one’s appearance, you know. Even thick-furred creatures need it.” She answered.

 

“Be that as it may, I distinctly recall warning you about going out in public with the investigation going on. Let alone nude!” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He wouldn’t bring himself to look at her, not while she was still naked, though he could just make out her presence in his peripheral. “You’re on the roof in the middle of a residential district, for God’s sake!”

 

“On a two story building that sits above every other mammal’s house in the area.” She countered, her calm answers only serving to drive the wedge of irritation into the buffalo further. He snorted at her logic.

 

“It’s common practice for you then? Sunbathing in the nude?” He asked. “I always heard you frequented the nudist club, but I thought it was only rumors.”

 

“It is a very relaxing place to be, where a mammal is free to be themselves in the presence of other like-minded people. We do not judge there, no matter our shape or species.” Gazelle assured. “They have quite the impressive staff there. Nangi, an elephant, is the yoga instructor there. She has been a great help too.”

 

Bogo rolled his eyes. “That must be very nice for them. For us other mammals, it’s a little bothersome to be nude so casually, especially when we’re trying to protect said mammal from harm.” He insisted. “If anyone looked this way with a telescope from any of the other houses, they could spot you and put your security at risk.”

 

“If anyone is looking for me, they have already found me. I am at Snarlbucks, getting a coffee before going to the studio.” She informed him before lifting up her phone, having been hidden by her body and out of his view. “My double is doing her job, so it's hardly a problem.”

 

“Still, I don’t appreciate you putting yourself at risk like this. Anything could happen!”

 

Gazelle gave a huff from her spot. “At least up here, I am not at risk of harming your antiques, am I? ”

 

The reminder of the previous evening made the building resentment in Bogo flatten in an instant. He’d come up here to apologize, and he was even  messing that up. Granted, her being nude had not been considered in the equation but who really plans for that?

 

“Gazelle, look. I…” He started, trailing off as he tried to form the right words for what he wanted to say. He floundered, turning to face the door and turn his back to the herbivore behind him. “I’m sorry. I was out of line yesterday.” Gazelle’s lack of reply prompted him to continue, and the buffalo let out a deep breath before pressing on.

 

“Yesterday was not a good day for me. We have been dealing with a vast amount of new criminal cases since Bellweather’s little operation fell apart. Crimes are happening almost every other day now, at a rate we’re struggling to keep up with. And I’m at the head of it all, trying to keep a brave face and make the city believe that I’m doing all I can to help them. It’s very taxing. Moreso when my own best officers aren’t giving me answers as fast as I’d hoped.”

 

Placing his hooves in his shorts pocket, the buffalo paused to listen in case Gazelle was going to speak. When she didn’t, he wagered she was still listening, which was something at the least.

 

“It’s a stressful job to be the man overseeing all this, and not being able to figure out what to do about it all. I shouldn’t have snapped yesterday like I did. You were right; you didn’t break any of my rules before. I was...being overprotective.” Bogo brought a hoof up and ran it along the back of his head, to his horns, then brought it back down. “Those plates are one of the last items I have that belonged to my mother. They’re a family heirloom, as much as this whole house is. I loved her dearly, so I’m protective of what pieces of her I have left.”

 

A gentle hoof came to rest on his shoulder, making the buffalo look while holding a hoof up to cover his eyes if needed. She was wrapped in her towel she’d been laying on, and nodded at him.

 

“Jim.” she started, but Bogo shook his head.

 

“You didn’t deserve me being harsh like that. I was in the wrong. And I am sincerely sorry for that. I want to put it behind us. Can you forgive me?” He asked.

 

Gazelle nodded, lowering her hoof from his shoulder but giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

 

“Anyone who bears as much responsibility as you do would feel strained. It is not an easy thing to do, I imagine. The stress of such a job is difficult.” she said.

 

“I know. But it’s my responsibility. I’m the chief. I’m the mammal other mammals turn to when they need help, when they want to feel safe.” He replied. “I can handle the job fine, most days.”

 

“Most days?” Gazelle remarked before tilting her head. “You know, Jim, I think I know a way you can try to deal with the stress.”

 

The buffalo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “How?”

 

“Have you ever tried Yoga?”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after Gazelle had gotten herself showered and dressed, the pair had moved into the living room. At her request, he’d dressed lightly, keeping to his shorts and sleeveless shirt while his hooves were bare. Gazelle wore a pair of black, skin-tight pants that clung to her shapely hips and long legs, as well as a simple blue top with short sleeves. The pair sat opposite one another, Gazelle kneeling while Bogo crossed his legs to rest on his hindquarters.

 

“Are you sure this is something that can work for a mammal like me? I’m not exactly, uh... flexible.” Bogo remarked to the mammal across from him.

 

Gazelle giggled at Bogo’s confusion and waved a hoof to dash away his question. “Jim, believe me. If an elephant Nangi’s size can not only do yoga, but teach it, then you most certainly can do it,” She assured him, “You cannot say anything is a failure or a success without even giving it a try.”

 

Bogo gave a nodded in compliance. He could at least give it the old college try. If he could complete the police academy’s obstacle course, then he could manage this surely. “So where do we start?”

 

“As any mammal would,” she replied with a smile,“From the beginning. Now, I do not expect you to have an easy time with this at the start. Flexibility and yoga go together hoof in hoof, and this can be a little tricky for first timers. But, as with all things, practice can open more doors for success down the road. A mammal with your bulk, for instance, may find themselves feeling younger, stronger, less stressed, even happier with enough practice.”

 

Bogo gave a snort at the latter. “Less stress would definitely be welcomed.”

 

The antelope nodded before standing, gesturing with her hoof to get Bogo to mimic her. When he stood up, he was reminded of how much taller he was than her. The singer came up to the middle of his chest, excluding her horns, but she still carried herself with a presence that made her seem bigger than her limber frame would show.

 

“Let’s try a basic stretch, to warm up and prep yourself. Watch and do what I do.” Gazelle brought her upper half down, spreading her legs slightly as she formed an upside down V while her upper half bent forward to reach for the ground. “This is the starting position. Go ahead and try it out.”

 

Nodding, Bogo squatted down to try and mimic her approach. As soon as he’d come down a foot or so, he realized he couldn’t quite pull it off like she could. The bulk of his buffalo figure rested on his upper torso, while his lower half — although strong enough to support him  — was not nearly as far reaching as Gazelle’s own limbs. Still, he would try for her. His V was more curved than sharp like hers, due to his muscle mass, but he held the position like she was doing.

 

“Ok.” He finally  breathed out once he’d settled. A glance ahead showed the singer waiting for him, the pose she was in making her hips flare out behind her lean figure. Gazelle looked up, and smiled at him.

 

“Good. Now, take your right leg, and extend it forward while keeping your left behind you. Try to reach it your hooves.” She instructed. Demonstrating for him, Gazelle’s long, robust leg came forward, her hoof resting on the floor between her arms that had moved with her to keep her propped up. When she stopped, her leg remained stable between her hooves, the hooftips pressed to the floor while she calmly looked up at him.

 

“Alright, let’s see.” Bogo muttered before moving his right leg forward. Again, his bulk stood in the way of mimicking what Gazelle had done; he could only bring it up so far before he could stretch no further, coming to a stop around his midriff instead of the chest level like she had done. “I...I can’t really go further than that. It feels like my back is doing something. And my leg.”

 

“Good, good. That is your hips trying to talk to you. It’s a good sign.” Gazelle assured him. “Keep yourself balanced there, and hold it for a little while longer.”

 

Bogo nodded, looking down at the floor before speaking after a moment’s quiet. “So yoga’s...supposed to help you unwind and feel better, right?” he asked.

 

“Si, that is correct, Jim.” Gazelle replied. “It is said that one’s healthiness comes from a synergy of a happy mind and a happy body. If one is lacking, then you are left feeling off-balance. Yoga allows you to step away from reality for a brief time, and to focus on improving your body while letting your mind be at ease.” She explained.

 

“Right.” He said before sighing through his nose. The tugging feeling in his back was still there, but he persevered until Gazelle signaled him to relax as she moved. “Ok, that was...different. What’s next?”

 

“Next we’ll try something more accessible for you. I realize, being as large as you are, that some poses will not be easy to do. But there are some you most certainly can do. Lie down on your front for me, please?” At her request, he shifted around and came to a rest on his stomach, but looked up when she continued. “Make sure your hooftips are touching the floor.” she advised him, before mimicking his pose, lying down while crossing her arms in front of her for the moment.

 

“See, this isn’t so bad.” Gazelle remarked.

 

Bogo nodded, and she continued instructing him. “Now, I want you to bring your hooves back behind you, and hold them together. Keep your arms extended, and lift your legs up.”

 

At her instruction, the buffalo reached back, albeit with some slight shuffling to make sure his arms could reach back. Clasping his hooves with one another, he held them together before lifting his legs up. “This isn’t too hard. But I’m not really feeling anything?” he asked her.

 

Gazelle smiled. “That is because Jim, you must also lift your chest up as well. Go ahead and see how far you can.”

 

Bogo did as she said, flexing upwards as his chest lifted off the ground and leaving only his midriff on the ground while the rest of him was in the air. Immediately, the stretching made itself known along his back and shoulders, making him give a rough grunt. Undeterred, the antelope in front of him continued.

 

“Feel it in your back?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” He grunted out, exhaling and then inhaling quickly again to continue holding the position. His actions made Gazelle smile before she got up and approached him.

 

“Let your breath out slowly, Jim. Take a deep breath in, and let it out slow.” She instructed. “Breathing will help you hold it better than holding your breath in the entire time. Trust me.”

 

Taking her word on it, the buffalo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, letting out a slow exhale through his nose before repeating the process with another deep breath, then another exhale. The rhythm made things a little easier, but the stretching was still a strain for him to hold. After his third breath, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see Gazelle’s brown eyes staring down at him.

 

“You can stop now, Jim.” She told him. He held her gaze for a moment before collapsing as he released his hooves and lowered his legs.

 

“I wonder. What is the training for your officers like, Jim?” Gazelle asked as she kneeled down next to him. Being this close showed Bogo that even without makeup, Gazelle was a lovely woman. He recalled how on stage, she would be the radiant diva, eyes bright and cheeks aglow from her energy. Here, up close, her slim muzzle brought focus to her pink lips, while her short blonde hair framed her face. She wasn’t lacking in comparison, he realized, as she could still turn heads even without makeup applied.

 

“Well, it’s been basic physical training,” He explained, “We teach the officers to adapt to Zootopia’s multiple zones. You can’t exactly chase a suspect in Sahara Square if your officer doesn’t know how to navigate through the sand. We want our officers in top physical shape,” He answered.

 

“Of course, yes. But is it straightforward training?” Her question made him look at her with a raised eyebrow, prompting her to explain. “What I mean is, your officers work on their strength, their foot speed, and so on, yes?”

 

“Yes. An officer of the ZPD is expected to be in peak physical shape to be ready to apprehend a suspect when the need arises. Of course, there’s a couple exceptions for different occupations, but we make do.” He told her. The thought came to mind of just how much of an exception Clawhauser was to the idea, his pudgy round figure plopped comfortably behind the dispatch desk. “Why do you ask?”

 

“It occurs to me that for all of the strength and speed you say they need to have, it must also put them under incredible strain. That is part of why I practice yoga; the routines I learn for the stage require me to be in utmost shape, much like your officers. But I also must be able to move and to flow, to feel relaxed as I perform.” She explained. “If you are like this, I can only imagine what it may be like for your other officers.”

 

Bogo pondered on what Gazelle had pointed it out. It was true that many an officer wound up with some sort of strained injury of one type or another. More often than not, the only remedy for it was rest for the officer at home or to see the doctor afforded to the officer through ZPD’s healthcare.

 

“You make a good point,” the Buffalo admitted, “But I’m not sure I could convince town hall to allow the ZPD to host its own yoga courses. Let alone convince my officers to try it out.”

 

“Fair enough, Jim,” Gazelle relented with a nod. “But it is still a pastime that serves to benefit any mammal, off duty officer or singer in hiding.” She pointed out with a humored smile. Gazelle’s beauty showed more when she smiled, Bogo managing his own small nod before both turned at hearing his phone ringing.

 

_“Oh oh oh oh ohhhh~_ ”

 

“Well, you’re trying a few things this morning.” She quipped, while he rolled his eyes.

 

“Excuse me.” He said, getting up from the floor and fetching his ringing cellphone from the nearby table. “This is Bogo. Yes.” The buffalo’s face hardened as he listened to the speaker, leaving Gazelle to look on from beside him. “Ok. I’ll be there shortly.” He hung the phone before turning to the waiting antelope.

 

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

 

“Well. They’re needing me to come back in. It looks like we might have found a lead on your house invader.” He answered. “I’m not going to count my luck on it, but we’ll see. This seems too soon to be a case breaking, unless our suspect has made a major screwup.”

 

“Yes, but...it’s your day off, I thought? Why do they need you to come in?”

 

Bogo sighed and started walking for his bedroom, Gazelle following behind him. “I made it a general rule that any high profile cases, I was to be kept in the loop at all times. Your case is obviously high profile.” He answered, not looking back as he could hear her hoofsteps following him. “I can’t afford to let Zootopia think it’s police chief is just taking it easy when things are happening right under my watch.” Looking over his shoulder, he saw her disappointed expression, a frown that tugged at his resolve. “I’ll have other days off.”

 

“Yes, but,” Gazelle started to say before she seemed to realize he wasn’t changing his mind, “well. I guess the yoga lessons will have to wait until later, won’t they?”

 

“I’m sorry, Gazelle. But, yes. Keeping Zootopia and its citizens safe comes first.” He affirmed.

 

The antelope nodded before speaking again. “Could you tell me at the least if you felt like they maybe made a difference?” She asked. “I know we only got to do a couple, but usually one can tell something is working.”

 

It took Bogo a moment to figure out how to reply, not wanting to offend Gazelle but not wanting to lie to her face either. He was an honest man, even if it meant being a little blunt sometimes. “I won’t say it was a success right off. It’s hard for someone of my size to get into that and get something out of it, especially right off the bat.” Her pout tugged at something in his chest, and he continued. “But having said that...I know there’s merit to it. So I won’t say it’s off the table either. Now, please excuse me.” He said before going upstairs to his room to don his uniform.

 

Coming out of his room a few minutes later, now clad in his police attire, he called to her from the hallway.

 

“I’ll be back!” He said, getting a muffled “Ok!” back from the singer. Moving downstairs, he plucked up his keys and left the house, his thoughts still on Gazelle and what she had said. It made him wonder if his loyalty was as rewarding as he believed, even with the toll it took on himself. Clicking his siren on, he pulled out of his space and drove on to meet up with his officers.

* * *

Once he was in his patrol car, Bogo’s drive to the rendezvous with his officers seemed to take ages. Even with his sirens on and traffic swerving out of his way, it felt to the buffalo as if he wasn’t getting there fast enough. He tried to reason his rushed feeling had more to do with wanting to possibly solve this case before it carried out further, though a part of him inside reasoned also he just wanted to go back to having his day off. The latter puzzled him; yoga wasn’t his thing, so why would he want to go back to it?

 

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind for the time being, he turned off his sirens as he came to a stop a block away from the apartment building dispatch had directed him to. On the opposite side of the street, he saw Fang and Jackson both waiting for his arrival. Getting out, the pair walked over to him, the three standing by his car while traffic idled by. There was little foot traffic at the time, with it still being early morning.

 

“Ok. What do we have?” Bogo asked.

 

“Sir. Cybersquad managed to track down this possible lead after combing the fan pages for Gazelle surrounding the time of the break-in incident. We have a couple other potentials, but this one was the first on the list, a mister… Gerald Claw, badger.” Fang answered. The Bobcat pawed him a slip of paper to read while she continued. “He moderates a couple of the larger sites; his commentary made suggestions of doing, quote, ‘ _Anything I could ever do to meet Gazelle_ ’.

 

“I see. What’s his occupation?” The buffalo asked before folding up and pocketing the paper.

 

“He works as a service desk technician. He has no prior criminal records either, from what we can find. He has no prints in the database either, but from what the labs gave us, the prints at the crime scene belong to a badger. That much they’ve been able to confirm.” Johnson replied.

 

“Alright. Fang, you’re the fastest of us three. I want you to hang back. If our perp tries to make a run for it, you’ll be our best shot of catching him. Johnson, you’ll back me up. Let’s go have a chat with Mr. Claw.” Bogo instructed before turning and walking to the entrance of the apartment building. Seeing that he had to buzz himself in, he clicked the intercom on to address the front desk.

 

“ZPD. We need to speak with a mister Gerald Claw.” Bogo called through.

 

_“One second, let me just...oh wow. Yes sir, right away._ ” The voice answered in a hurry, likely from seeing Bogo’s firm glare through the feed of the camera above the door. The entrance came unlocked and the buffalo stepped in, his partner following after him. It was a short walk to find Gerald’s room, as the badger lived only on the second floor. Coming to his door, Bogo knocked twice before calling out to him.

 

“Gerald Claw! This is the ZPD. We need to talk to you.” Bogo’s words were met with a fumbled sound of furniture shifting and papers being moved before the door’s lock came undone and it parted slightly. A narrow snout poked its way through the door crack, allowing Bogo to make eye contact with the mammal, albeit through his wide-rimmed glasses.

 

“Y-yes? I’m Gerald. Is there a problem?” He asked. His voice was a little on the nasal side. Bogo made out he was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweatpants, though he couldn’t see much more from his vantage.

 

“Mr. Claw, I’m Chief Bogo. This is Officer Johnson.” The buffalo introduced himself and the tiger beside him before continuing. “I was wondering if you’d allow us to come inside and ask you a few questions concerning an incident from a few days ago?”

 

“S-sure, ok.” The badger nodded and opened the door, allowing the two officers entry. The apartment room was a haphazard mess, from the look of disarray around the room. The television had a stack of pizza boxes next to it, and loose papers laid beneath the coffee table across from the sofa. Posters of Gazelle dotted the walls, while unused ones remained rolled up and propped against the wall. The wood floor creaked a little under their weight as they came inside. The walls were decorated with various posters of Gazelle. Some of them he recognized as merchandise from Gazelle’s concerts.

 

“You sure are a big fan of Gazelle. Are these custom order pieces?” Johnson asked, pointing to one such poster of Gazelle depicted holding the world in her hooves, gazing down at the orb with clear affection.

 

“Y-yes, they are. I’ve ordered a few here and there. They’re good artists.” Gerald answered before turning to Bogo again. “What incident did you mean before?”

 

“There was a break-in at a civilian’s home on Tuesday evening, around eight o’clock.I don’t suppose you’ve heard about it?” Bogo explained. At the shake of the badger’s head, he adopted a surprised expression. “Really? Considering you’re such a fan of her, I’m surprised you didn’t know about it. I mean, you even have some signed posters. I hear mammals pay top dollar for those, especially Gazelle’s fans.”

 

“Fan?” Gerald repeated before a look of shock crossed his face. “Oh my god, that was real? Someone really did break into her house?”

 

“Yes. We’re just checking on some leads. You run a couple of the fan sites that cater to fans of Miss Gazelle’s singing, don’t you?” Johnson asked. “We noticed a few — let’s call them curious — statements leading up to Tuesday night.”

 

Bogo watched the badger as he was pressed by the tiger. The smaller mammal shifted on his feet, bringing his two front paws together in front of him while his digits clenched and unclenched together repeatedly. He silently shook his head.

 

“I-I help moderate the sites, yes. And keep them from crashing from bugs and things. B-but I didn’t break into her house! I was...busy that night.”

 

“With what?” Bogo asked.

 

“With...w-with uh…w-with work! I had to stay in late that night. Extra coding and stuff.” The badger rushed out his words.

 

Bogo shared a look with Johnson, who met his stare before turning back to the badger. “Do you know anyone who can verify that?”

 

“W-well, no, I was...working alone that night. It was just me.” Gerald answered. “B-but I really was there! I uh, I was fine-tuning someone’s laptop for them. It was playing up, some kind of virus or something.”

 

“Funny. Is there a record of you doing that, staying late? We could call your supervisor, they’d tell us, right?” Johnson questioned, making the badger flinch, his nose twitching.

 

“Y-yes, but...er…”

 

“Mr. Claw, perhaps you can better elaborate on just what you were doing Tuesday night at the precinct,” Bogo cut in, staring down at the smaller civilian, “It tends to jog a mammal’s memory being there. Officer Johnson will escort you there, and perhaps on the way you can properly recall just what you were doing at Gazelle’s estate.” The tiger pulled out a small pair of hoofcuffs, designed intentionally to fit a mammal of Gerald’s size. He bore no resistance, instead looking afraid as the pair began walking him out, Bogo in front while Johnson was behind the badger.

 

Their arrival and departure had not gone unnoticed it seemed, as they walked down the hallway. Several of the other rooms on the floor opened their doors, their owners peeking a head out to watch as the officers escorted the badger to the stairwell. Bogo was almost to the steps when a voice called out to them from behind.

 

“Serves you right, you dang hooligan! Makin’ all sorts of noise at night with that dern pillow of yers!” The older voice called out from behind the buffalo, making him stop and turn. He found the owner of the voice: an elderly goat, the aged man keeping himself upright with the aid of a cane. Seeing he had the buffalo’s attention, he carried on. “I was about to call ya’ll about this here weirdo if he woke me up one more time!”

 

Bogo eyed the badger, who had ducked his head down when the goat had spoke up. He looked to be sick with embarrassment, his eyes wide and body shaking. “Sir. Are you telling me he makes this kind of noise late at night?” Bogo questioned, stepping around the cuffed mammal to address the elderly man.

 

“Are you kiddin’? It’s almost every other night with this hooligan. Always goin’ on and on,” he shifted his voice, raising it in a mock high pitch to mimic Gerald’s, “Oh Gazelle, you’re so amazing! I love you so much! I want to be with you always!” He answered the police chief. “All the time with that dang thing he ordered in, made a bunch of racket when he first got it. Now every other night, it's always soundin’ like this,” He explained before beginning to move his hips back and forth, making a lewd gesture and adding sounds that made Bogo’s lips curl into a frown. He held up a hoof to get the goat to stop before speaking again.

 

“Sir, just one more question. Did you hear these noises on Tuesday evening? Say, around eight o'clock?” Bogo questioned.

 

“Reckon he musta had a heck of a day, for sure. He woke me up three times that night with that racket. I was this close to takin’ my grandson’s baseball bat and showin’ him what a real knockup is.”

 

Bogo sighed, and rubbed his face with his hoof before turning to scowl at the badger in question, now under the embarrassing spotlight of the hallway’s stares of confusion, disgust, and curiosity. He hadn’t moved, but kept his head down as if to will everyone’s stares off of him.

 

“Johnson. Stay here with Mr. Claw. I’ll go verify Mr…” Bogo trailed off, looking to the elder goat.

 

“Hornsdale, officer.”

 

“Hornsdale’s statement. Wait here.” The tiger nodded and waited with Gerald while Bogo marched back to the room, opening the door and making his way to the bedroom. It didn’t take him long to find it once he was inside, able to spot the corner of what looked like a pillow from beneath the bed on the far side of the room. After pulling out the long object, Bogo grumbled under his breath at what he saw. It was one of those “love-pillows” he’d heard of before, with Gazelle’s likeness on the front and bare naked. Laid on her back, she smiled up at the viewer while her hooves made a poor effort to cover her petite breasts. Her long legs were hiked up and spread to expose herself to the viewer. Bogo shook his head; no matter where he went, he couldn’t seem to escape seeing her in the nude.

 

‘ _At least they got her figure right, for the most part._ ’ The buffalo thought to himself.

 

As he moved the pillow back, he saw a peek of another image on the backside of the pillow. He told himself it wasn’t necessary, but, he had to be thorough. Turning it over, his eyes widened. The provocative pose on this side was one he had more familiarity with than he was comfortable with. Gazelle laid on her front, looking over her shoulder to the viewer as she reached back with a hoof to grope at her rear butt cheek. The artist had taken some liberty with her proportions as such a size would be impossible on Gazelle’s frame. The realization that he knew this as more fact than guesswork only made him that much more irritated as he stood up from the floor and went back to the hallway.

 

When he returned to Johnson and the badger, he glared down at the hoofcuffed mammal, who shrunk back before Bogo spoke.

 

“Keys, Johnson.”  He instructed. The tiger produced the keys to unlock the cuffs from his pocket. Once he had them, he undid the cuffs holding Mr. Claw and pocketed the hoofcuffs in his pocket.

 

“Mr. Claw. Consider it very sound advice that from now on, you keep. The noise. Down.” Bogo growled out before straightening up and walking out of the hallway, tuning out the elderly goat’s calls to focus instead on doing away with the mental image of the small badger cozying himself up to a pillow cover of Gazelle. For the briefest of moments, he imagined himself in the badger’s shoes, only to shudder and shake his head. He’d never stoop to such a level of desperation.

 

It also helped that he knew the real deal herself in person, and not just through the internet. He gave a pause at the thought that had just crossed his mind, but shook it off. He didn’t want to dwell on the idea, true as it was.

* * *

Coming inside from his long day, Bogo sighed as he closed the door and effectively shut out the rest of the outside world. The day had little improvement after dealing with the dead end of Mr. Claw’s alibi and the embarrassing scene that followed after. Johnson had tried to make a joke or two, but Bogo had found little humor in the whole idea, considering he’d already seen the singer herself in much more compromising positions before then. The rest of the leads had been duds as well, each one’s alibi excusing them from suspicion. All in all, the whole day of driving and questioning had left him with zero gains, barring the empty plus of having no leads to follow once more.

 

“What a day.” He muttered before walking forwards, hearing sound coming from the living room. He figured Gazelle must be watching television, and found himself drawn to join her if just to have a break from the ridiculousness of the day. “Gazelle?” He called as he walked through the doorway.

 

The tv was indeed on, set to ZNN giving the afternoon updates of the day. The news bear was rambling about city hall voting on a new tax plan. It was the tail end of the news segment, though, something he’d have to read in the paper to get the full details of. He watched them go over other events: an upcoming holiday parade for Founder’s Day approaching, a new rockstar porcupine putting out an album titled “Live from Moon Theatre”. No news that bore any weight for the weary buffalo as he turned his attention to the singer lounging on the sofa.

 

Gazelle was resting on her belly, her head on the farthest side away from Bogo,a book propped on the armrest in front of her. She’d kept on the yoga pants she’d worn that morning, no doubt something she was comfortable wearing in her leisure, and had on a white sleeveless top over her upper torso. Because of her posture, the shirt rode up and exposed the small of her back. It also drew attention to the fact that her yoga pants were awfully tight around her impressive posterior, looking almost to be painted on her figure instead of worn.

 

‘ _That should’ve been a rule; no distracting clothing to throw me off.’_ Bogo told himself before Gazelle looked up from her book to him.

 

“Oh, Jim! You’re home.” She sat up and turned about, sitting back against the sofa and smiling at him. “Welcome home. Did you have any luck today out there?”

 

“Unfortunately, no.” He sank into the seat beside the antelope and sighed. “It was all dead ends. I’m sorry, Gazelle.”

 

The singer shook her head, brushing pack her blonde hair before speaking. “Nonsense. You’re doing your part to help me. So it was not just one person but several you had to find?” she asked.

 

“Yes. We...uh.” he stopped and looked at her. “I don’t want to bore you with the details. It’s all police things and procedure. You’d find it boring.”

 

“No, come on, tell me.” Gazelle insisted, patting his shoulder. “I’ve never seen much of what goes on behind the scenes of the police. Or read about it either. I’d like to hear it.”

 

Bogo managed a smile at her assurances. “I must look mighty tired if you’re willing to listen to me ramble about work.”

 

“Tired, but also wanting a friend to unload with. And I am a friend, am I not?” Gazelle pointed out.

 

“True. That’s the first sensible thing I’ve heard all day.” Bogo replied before closing his eyes and sinking back against the sofa, resting a hoof on his leg while the other rubbed the back of his neck. It was stiff slightly, no doubt from all the driving and walking he’d done.

 

“There must’ve been about five or six different suspects we checked in on. We had an idea or two of potentials on who could’ve broke in based on their online activities. But all of them had airtight alibis. One was locked up at his office to be out at that time of night. Another was visiting family at the hospital.” He listed them off. “Each run through was a dead end. One of them was even a moderator for a fan site dedicated to you.”

 

“I’ve tried not to look for those in my spare time; my manager said it would not be smart for me to look like I was ‘riding on my fans’ energy’. Or something like that. Myidae says strange things sometimes.” Gazelle replied.

 

“Trust me, I’ve seen strange all day.” Bogo said. “Right from the get-go.”

 

“It must’ve been something. What was it?” She asked.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He answered.

 

“You can tell me, Bogo. Come on.” she persisted, making him look aside to her.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Come on!” She was smiling now, still pressing on. “Tell me!”

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Not gonna do it.”

 

“I can start guessing then?” She was enjoying this game, he could tell. It only made him sigh and shake his head.

 

“Not gonna quit, are you?”

 

“I am a very persistent mammal, Jim.”

 

The buffalo rubbed at his eyes with his hoof before muttering, turning to face Gazelle who waited with a curious grin on her lips. “It...uh,” he started, trying to think of how best to describe it to the pop singer, “basically, one of our leads led us to a moderator for one of your fan websites. We thought he might’ve been the one who broke into your home, but one of the neighbors helped disprove that theory. Apparently, Gerald makes a lot of noise at night. Inspecting his bedroom, I found a...pillow. With your likeness on it.”

 

Gazelle was leaning in to listen as he spoke, but when he mentioned the pillow, her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! Hold on. I’ve heard about those before.” She said as she pulled up her phone and tapped at it to open her browser. A few moments later, she held the screen up for Bogo to see. The same pillow he had discovered in Gerald Claw’s bedroom greeted him, albeit in better condition than the one the badger had owned. “Did it look like this?”

 

“Yes, it did.” He admitted, making the singer emit a giggle as he sank back into the sofa. “How are you even familiar with that sort of...thing?”

 

“Because Bogo, I know there are mammals who come to my concerts for my singing, and mammals who come to my concert for my dancing.” She replied, still grinning. “Would you come to my concert for me, Bogo?”

 

It took a few moments and a disbelieving stare from Bogo before the pop star laughed, a soft, melodious laugh that filled the room over the muted sound of the television. The buffalo shook his head before speaking again.

 

“All this work, Gazelle, but it never seems to end. It’s like...I don’t know.” He said. “Everyone else goes home at the end of the day, and they’re relaxed, they’re happy. Me, it’s like…”

 

“Like you can never shut off?” she offered, making him nod.

 

“Exactly.” He said. He brought a hoof up and rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze cast on the television. “It’s a never-ending cycle for me. Day in, day out.”

 

“Does it feel like that because of your job? Being Chief?” she questioned.

 

Bogo looked to her and away from the television. “All the things I have to do to help keep the city safe, it's a lot of labor. I know it is. But someone has to do it. Someone has to put the work in, to take the toll. I guess just the past few years of doing it so much is starting to catch up to me. I rarely go out for anything anymore, except exercise or necessities. It’s almost like my desk is my second home.”

 

“Do you think you would feel better, if you left work alone for awhile?” Gazelle asked. Bogo turned to look at her, and saw a flicker of concern in her gaze. Her brown eyes were searching his, and it made the buffalo feel it necessary to focus his gaze on her nose to avoid staring back at her directly.

 

“I mean, it’d be nice, but...how? It’s hard to distract myself from all the case work.” He answered, only for the antelope to lean in closer, her side resting against the sofa cushion as she smiled at Bogo.

 

“There’s a few ways. I could show you?” She offered. The open-ended question made Bogo’s imagination split in several directions at once. The playful smile returned to the antelope’s face at the buffalo’s confused expression. Reaching over, she patted his chest twice before leaving him to watch as she got up from the sofa. He continued to watch as she bent forward - the yoga pants doing a terrific job of showing how tight they can cling to Gazelle’s voluptuous rear - before she returned to sit beside him, remote in hoof. She pointed it at the television, and he turned from her to the screen as the logo for Netflynx appeared.

 

Gazelle filtered through the selection on her account. Watching, Bogo raised an eyebrow as she hovered over the Action/Crime genre, bringing up multiple titles he’d heard of, but not gotten to see.

 

“Baaaahd Boys II or Point Brayk?” Gazelle asked, looking at him with a grin.

 

“Cop movies, huh?” He said, giving her a wry look that made her only smile wider. “Alright, I’ll bite. Which one do you think I’d prefer more?”

 

“Ah-ah.” Gazelle waved a hoof before pointing it at him. “I’m asking you which one do we watch _first_?”

 

Bogo stared back at the smiling antelope, cocking an eyebrow toward her in disbelief.

 

“You are pulling my leg, aren’t you?” he asked. Gazelle replied with a playful shake of her head in the negative. “Fine. Point Brayk it is,” he relented, watching her hoof manipulate the remote to play the selected movie.

 

A couple hours later found the two enthralled in the ending scene of Point Brayk, both mammal’s eyes fixated on the television screen as the dramatic score filled the room while they watched. As the protagonist for this film, a scruffy-haired raccoon, fired off his weapon into the air as the antagonist climbed over a metal fence, Bogo sighed and fell back against the sofa cushion. Gazelle followed suit, giving a small laugh at his dumbfounded expression from the movie scene.

 

“Well? What do you think?” She asked.

 

“Well, for one,” he started, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at her, “it’s definitely an action drama. Of course, they could do with showing how much paperwork Johnny’s gonna do when he explains to his superior officer how much destruction he caused. I mean, that’s half the job, you know.”

 

Gazelle laughed and gave his arm a light tap with her palm. “Come on. You were entirely into that whole chase scene! I daresay you envied him.”

 

“Well, I mean...you know.” He trailed off, leaving Gazelle to smirk up at him. Bogo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s a gung-ho, thrilling, exciting adventure. The psychology on the characters was well done too. They actually did more work on this than that Baaahd Boys one, I think.”

 

Blonde locks shifting with her head shake, Gazelle couldn’t help a laugh at the buffalo’s answer. “Only a hard-boiled policeman like you would say that about those films. They were great fun though.”

 

“Yes.” Bogo said before a bout of quiet calm fell between the two as the ending credits began to roll. “Thank you, for this.” He spoke finally.

 

“Hmm?” the antelope asked, turning toward him.

 

“For giving me a distraction. Sometimes, you get into the thick of things so much, you forget how to pull yourself out. That’s all it is for me, really. Day in, day out.” Bogo said, looking at the tv as he spoke. Gazelle kept quiet to let him continue uninterrupted. “It’s been my way of dealing with things I don’t like to think on, to just bury myself in work. Everyone might think it’s just a matter of catching bad guys and solving cases, but there’s so much more that goes into it. You get lost in it all sometimes .”

 

“Why do you suppose you do that?” Gazelle asked.

 

“To be honest, Gazelle? I’m just so used to it,” He answered, “Some might think after we put away Bellweather that things got easier, but they haven’t. And even before then, things were still rough. I’ve dealt with gangs, robbers, protests, even a few terrorist types just looking to burn everything down. And it just never stops.  The cops on the tv screens and movies, they go home when the case is done. They get to have some peace of mind. Me? I can’t stop. I’m...not allowed to, really.”

 

Gazelle’s hoof came to rest on his shoulder, getting him to turn to her. “Jim. Don’t talk like that. Of course you can rest. Every mammal in Zootopia, in the world even, has a right to step back, and look after themselves. It’s only natural to want time to yourself, to have someone look after you, whether that’s family, or a loved one. No one can deny you that.”

 

The buffalo nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure what in him was making him open up to the pop singer. Why would it matter to her what he was feeling? But she hadn’t once told him to stop. And it felt...good. Good to unload.

 

“Haven’t really had either of those around, to be honest. I mean, I have family. Nieces, nephews, cousins. They live on the other side of the city. Loved ones...well. Let’s just say being ‘Stonewall Bogo’ isn’t exactly a great dating point. I haven’t had anyone like that since…” He trailed off there; this was getting into risky territory. Could he tell her about that? Should he?

 

“Since?” Gazelle prompted him, making him look at her again. She’d been patient with him; she was one of the most charitable figures in Zootopia. She always spoke of equality among mammals. So wouldn’t it make sense that she’d thought of such a thing before, or come across it? The rationalization helped push the buffalo to continue.

 

“...Nicole. She was a jaguar I was close to. We uh, we met at a marketplace, over on Fur Street. It was nice, having her here. If you can believe it, I actually had less gray fur back then.” He said, pointing at the small tuft that peeked out from where his shirt’s low-cut top ended. “Does it...bother you? Me dating outside of my species?”

 

Gazelle shook her head. “Not at all. Some mammals may have close-minded ideas on life, but happiness is universal, Jim. I take it though that things didn’t pan out in the end?”

 

The buffalo shook his head and sighed. “It was my fault. I got so wrapped up in work that I started spending less and less time with her. This was when I got promoted to police chief, you know. Before that, I’d just been a rank and file officer. Nicole noticed that I was getting so fixated on work all the time that we were seeing each other less and less. She finally had enough one day, and told me she was leaving. I, uh. I didn’t stop her.” He admitted. “After that, I just sorta trudged on. I got past it.”

 

It was quiet after that, making the buffalo internally wince. Had he said too much? Would she tell him he was an idiot to let her go?

 

“Love is a difficult river to navigate, Jim. I have not been too successful myself in that department, despite my popularity.” Gazelle’s words made him look at her in surprise.

 

“Really? Even as the number one entertainer in Zootopia?” He remarked. “You know there’s whole throngs of mammals that’d love a day with you.”

 

“That may be so, and I do cherish their affections. But those I’ve let get close have shown themselves to be shallow in the end. They want the money, or the fame, or just the notch in their belt of pride.” She answered. “In a way, I understand your thinking for myself. The concerts and tours become a blur altogether sometimes. I know many mammals rely on my music, my positivity. So I press on, even when I’d rather slow down. ” She said, giving him a small smile. “You’re not the only mammal with a thick hide, Jim.”

 

Bogo felt himself return her smile, without even thinking. “Yes, well,” He started before looking aside. “In all fairness, Gazelle, you’re an attractive woman. It’s easy for anyone to see that. Couple that with your singing, and it’s no small wonder you sell out whole concert halls. Clawhauser, at the station? He can go on for hours about you. All sorts of praise and glory for you, from that cheetah.”

 

Gazelle giggled at the description. “It’s good to know I have fans everywhere. So are you one as well, Bogo?”

 

The question caught the buffalo off guard, and he adopted a nervous smile that only humored the antelope watching him.

 

“U-uh. Well, it’s getting late. I should get to bed. Work tomorrow.” He said before getting up, making Gazelle laugh at his reaction. She watched him get up, picking up the spare bowl of popcorn they’d both been snacking from, and smiled at him.

 

“Bogo?”

 

The buffalo paused at the doorway and looked back. “Yes?” he asked.

 

Gazelle had moved, draping her arms over the couch cushion to prop herself up against the plush furniture while watching him. She was still smiling that damned playful grin, he realized, but internally he admitted it fit her.

 

“Thank you for tonight. I had fun.” Gazelle said. “And for the talk. The stone wall doesn’t need to be kept up around me. You’ll find it’s more refreshing to have someone to hear you out, don’t you think?”

 

It took Bogo a minute to catch on, but at her question, he couldn’t deny the simple truth she offered. He had enjoyed the whole evening, not one bit of it spent on casework or paperwork and just spent being himself in good company. He smiled back at her.

 

“It is. Thank you for listening to me. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast then?” He offered. Gazelle nodded, and watched as the buffalo walked out of sight before laying back out on the now freed sofa, stretching her long legs before sighing in contentment.


	4. Chapter Four

The typical morning for Bogo’s household consisted of a few tried and true habits of the buffalo. He would wake up, shower, come downstairs for a meal, and carry on with the day in a steadfast, normal fashion. If he had to work, he would drive straight to the office, and dig into the trench hole that was his post as Chief. If he had off, he’d evaluate any needs such as food or cleaning, and get them done as soon as possible before choosing to relax the rest of the day. Some would call it boring, but for Bogo, he needed that monotony sometimes to settle in after a hectic work week.

 

On this morning, the house was much more alive. Having showered already, the buffalo was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as per usual. But instead of cooking in silence, he was much more audible than his usual habits would dictate.

 

**_Lucky you were born that far away so_ **

**_We could both make fun of distance_ **

**_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_ **

**_The lucky fact of your existence_ **

 

The buffalo sang the first verse in a deep tone compared to the voice on the radio, yet Bogo showed no signs of stopping or needing to hide his volume. He woke up in a positive mood, feeling well and active for his day off. The oven dinged then, drawing his attention to it. Slipping on his hoof-mitts, the buffalo opened the door and squinted through the surge of heat that came out of the machine, pulling out the tray of fresh biscuits and setting them on the counter.

 

He continued to sing with the radio as he looked over the prepared foods. Along with the biscuits, he’d made for himself a bowl of cereal topped with sliced bananas for added flavor, and a mixture of berries and leaves in another bowl to help keep things light that morning. For Gazelle, he’d set aside some toast, as well as the biscuits too for her selection.

 

As the next verse began to play, he opened his mouth to continue singing, yet was thrown off as Gazelle’s voice sounded much more audible now than it had a few moments ago. Brow furrowed, he turned to the doorway to watch as the antelope stood there, singing with her recorded self on the radio. She’d slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a pink t-shirt that hugged her figure.

 

**_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_ **

**_To count the freckles on your body_ **

**_Never could imagine there were only_ **

**_Ten Million ways to love somebody_ **

 

Her voice was beautiful right there in person, rich and full of energy. He let her carry through the verse before lowering the volume, the chorus muted as he spoke.

 

“How long were you standing there?” He questioned.

 

The antelope walked into the kitchen and slid into her seat, grinning at the watchful buffalo.

 

“Long enough to know I found a great new backup singer.” She answered, giving a soft giggle at his expression. “You have a resonant voice, Bogo, did you know? Have you sang for others before?”

 

The sudden appraisal of his singing made him glance aside, but he returned his gaze to her at her question.

 

“Uh...no. No, I haven’t. I’m one of those shower, car singing types, you know. I’d be terrible on a stage. You’d be better for it.” He replied before adding after a moment, “of course you already know that, don’t you? What with the millions of fans and all.”

 

“I had an inkling of an idea, yes.” She said, smiling up at him and easing the buffalo’s nerves a little before he joined her at the table. Before either could dig in, however, several knocks came from the front door. Bogo’s head glanced at the hallway before he stood up and went to answer it. Waiting on the opposite side of the door stood Myidae, nursing a cup of coffee she’d brought with her.

 

“Ms. Myidae, come in.” He beckoned her in, closing the door and escorting her to the kitchen. “How can we help you today?”

 

“I’m just here to check in on Gazelle, Chief Bogo. I want to make sure she’s  comfortable. No problems so far, I hope, Gazelle?” she asked while glancing to the singer, still seated.

 

“None at all, Myidae. Mr. Bogo has been very kind and welcoming. As I knew he would be.” She answered. She cast a smile to the buffalo standing by the table, who returned her smile with a nod.

 

“Good. Onto other matters; has there been any progress with Gazelle’s case? Do you have a suspect?” the gopher prodded. “I would hope by this time there’s at least one yes to those questions.”

 

“Miss Myidae, I appreciate your concern for Gazelle’s safety. Believe me, I do.” Bogo started out. My officers are working around the clock to find this suspect. We already have some leads we are working through. But this is a tricky case. I have to make sure there are no loose ends for our criminal to slip through.”

 

“And what if they do? What do we do then if Gazelle can’t be assured of her safety?” Myidae pressed.

 

Bogo raised an eyebrow, but let the passive insult slip by him. “I can guarantee she is safe here, Ms. Myidae. However, as you are not the mayor, or the commissioner, please refrain from trying to influence my and my officer’s efforts. I assure you, once the suspect is apprehended, Gazelle can return to her home with no worry of future threats to her person. You have my word on that.”

 

Bogo’s steadfastness made the gopher hold his stare for a moment before breaking off to see Gazelle glancing at her, then turning back to her food, a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips.

 

“Very well then. I have to return to the studio; I have a call with Buster Moon waiting. We’re discussing working together to help branch out his musicians. So, I’ll leave you two to breakfast.” Myidae said as she turned and walked to the doorway. “Call me if you need anything, Gazelle. And you too, Chief Bogo.”

 

“Later, Myidae!” Gazelle replied, waiting until the front door had shut closed and she was gone to look to the buffalo. “I must apologize on my manager’s behalf. She can be very...protective?”

 

Bogo snorted and shook his head before settling into his chair again, happy to be at least allowed to eat once more. “From her approach, her idea of protecting you would be just keeping you at the studio 24/7.”

 

Gazelle swallowed her portion before answering, looking to the buffalo across the table. “I actually had an idea for something today. You’re off today, aren’t you?” Bogo nodded, making her grin and perk up in her seat. “Wonderful. Because I decided there is something I’ve wanted to do for awhile now. And today is the best opportunity.”

 

“For what?” He asked, curious to her intentions. Lifting his mug of coffee up, he sipped from it as she continued.

 

“For us to go out.”

 

Bogo’s body responded as best it could from the surprise of her statement, making him tense up as he tried to keep his coffee from going into his lungs. Coughing, he set the mug down and looked over at the waiting antelope. “E-excuse me?” he sputtered as he cleared his throat. “Go out?”

 

“Si, go out, as in outside of the house.” She explained before catching on to her own wording. “Oh, Jim! I hadn’t meant like that. Though I haven’t had a nice date in awhile. We could do dinner tonight, maybe a walk?” She teased.

 

“Knowing our luck, we’d run right into your double and would have to explain to the paparazzi why there are two Gazelle’s.” He told her, pushing back the nervousness he’d felt a moment ago. _‘She was just joking. She’s not asking you out. Gazelle isn’t asking you out. Relax._ ’

 

Gazelle giggled but carried on. “Well, I have stayed here in the house for many days now, Bogo. And your house is wonderful, truly. But I would like to get out and have some fresh air, to see new sights. It would be good for us both, too; I know that you could do well to get out and get away from things for a bit.” Gazelle explained

 

Bogo raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. “I’m not that stressed. I need to work on other cases too. I could ask one of the other officers to escort you while you’re out.”

 

Gazelle pouted at him and leaned forward. “Jim, I do not need a babysitter to accompany me like I am a child. Really, it wouldn’t even be all of the day. The afternoon at the most!”Bogo opened his mouth to speak, but Gazelle cut him off with a raised hoof. “And I know you’re not stressed. That is not the point. The point is to go out and enjoy yourself with your free time. The last time you were given a day off, we barely got to do anything fun before you were called away and wound up feeling much less refreshed and happy. Is it really so bad to spend an outing with me?”

 

He searched his mind for some sort of logical reason to counter her with, anything to dispute her words. But he had to give it to the antelope; she made a good argument for the idea. And it was true: it had been some time since he’d just gone out for leisure, let alone with a woman.

 

_‘She’s your charge, not a date._ ’ He chastised himself before looking up at the hopeful expression on Gazelle’s face. Sighing, he nodded finally which got her to clap her hooves together in delight.

 

“On one condition.” He stated, making her pause in mid-celebratory bite of food and look to him as he fixed her with a unbending stare. “Just one condition,to make sure your identity is safe..”

* * *

Bogo stepped out from the shade of the parking garage and brought his hoof to his brow to give him some shade to look around the area. Sahara Square was busy in the midst of a bright and sunny day for the desert-based district. The sidewalks were crowded with animals left and right, some walking and chatting with their company while others were busy on their cells. The street was lined with cars, making him glad he’d chosen to just park in the garage structure instead. Off in the distance, past the tall, cactus-inspired structures of the district, he could make out the taller skyscrapers of Savanna Central away in the distance, seeming to shine beneath the sunny day. Since it was a heated environment, he had gone with a simple pair of khakis and a sleeveless t-shirt, which aided him somewhat with the warm climate.

 

“Looks like the coast is clear.” He muttered to himself before turning to see Gazelle approach. She’d agreed to his condition, though it had taken a little work to make it suit her. Instead of the usual open attire she usually wore, the singer had adopted a more covered outfit. Blue jean shorts hugged her lower torso, showing off her legs as she walked. The shorts led up to a fitted, plaid green t-shirt with the collar open to expose her fur beneath the shirt. Her hair had been restyled to rest at ease, her tell-tale lock of blonde that usually covered part of her face now falling in line to come down the back of her neck, leaving her face open. Atop her head was a stetson hat, the side flaps laying in front of her ears. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes, which she peered over to look at Bogo.

 

“I’m glad I could at least talk you out of the boots. Hooves in boots is awfully uncomfortable, you know.” She said while walking forward. Her feet were adorned with refitted sandals tailored to suit her hooves, which supported her as she walked. “Though I feel like this can work. It feels fun to be someone other than myself for once.”

 

Bogo snorted but nodded. “It suits you. Just remember, disguise your voice if others come near us.” He reminded her. “I’m glad I could get ZPD’s resources to lend us a hoof with the new wardrobe. I don’t imagine you’d do well in one of my old shirts.”

 

“I believe you would need four more pop singers first to fit me into that kind of size.” She joked with a smile before the pair started walking down the street. Bogo tried to recall what he knew of Sahara’s layout: being the entertainment region of Zootopia, much of the area was comprised of businesses aimed for that idea. There were shops aplenty for all kinds of commodities from clothes to electronics, open-window markets and vendors selling do-it-yourself made trinkets and antiquities. Sahara Square also hosted the reputable Palm Hotel, named for its structure designed to mimic a palm tree, albeit reaching much higher into the sky than its namesake ever meant to. The tall building’s shadow cast some relief upon the area, the hot temperature meeting the expectations Bogo had come here with.

 

“So you were born here, isn’t that right, AJ?” Bogo asked, using the code name he’d given to her.

 

“That’s right. Born and raised here in the desert sands. It’s hard to forget the early years of growing up in Zootopia. I went to school here from my childhood on, attended the community college as well. I know this district like the horns atop my head.” She replied, hooves swinging loosely at her sides.

 

“It must’ve been quite the ride, shooting from Sahara Square to being a national pop star. You ever think it went too fast?” The buffalo asked. The pair was coming up on the main strip for Sahara Square, each side of the road lined with shops bearing decorative signs and sales promotions to entice customers.

 

“How do you mean, Jim?” Gazelle asked.

 

Bogo scratched at his head as he tried to answer. “Well, just. I always imagined that going from studying in college to a number one musician happened so fast for you. When I became an officer, it took me years to climb the ladder before I reached detective status, and even longer before I was pushed to become Chief. If I had gone from being a desk worker to Chief in one stroke, I’d have been petrified.”

 

Gazelle nodded in understanding. “It can be quite the climb. I had help, however. The support of my family was a big aid, and the studio worked with me to get me used to the ropes. Myidae has been my manager for several years, and I would’ve been lost without her. Not to say there haven’t been times of stress, but we find ways to relieve ourselves.” she said. Looking ahead, she slowed her gait as they passed the Mystic Spring Oasis. Bogo looked from her to the sign above their heads, then back with a firm stare on the disguised singer.

 

“No.” He said firmly before she could even ask.

 

“Oh, but Jim, it’d be fun! Just give it a try.” She insisted, clasping her hooves together. “Please?”

 

“Absolutely not. I have no business going in that place.” The buffalo resisted her pout and crossed his arms over his chest. “A buffalo has no reason to go in there.”

 

“Yet zebras, panthers, elephants, antelopes, camels, yaks, and almost every other animal can and does?” She asked before leaning back, bringing a hoof to her chin in thought as she stared at Bogo.

 

“What?” he asked at her look, making the singer smirk.

 

“I get it. You just don’t want to let them see you naked. Or maybe you’re nervous that I’d be in the nude?” she teased, making him sputter.

 

“T-that’s not it at all! Besides, we’re supposed to keep you undercover. We can’t exactly maintain cover if Gazelle walks into the Mystic Spring Oasis stark naked!” He lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned over her. Bogo’s insistence did not meet with success though, from the way Gazelle nodded but continued smirking.

 

“It’s alright, Bogo. You want to be the only one to see me naked, I can understand that.” She remarked before walking on, heading in the direction of some of the clothing shops up ahead. Bogo felt his eye twitch before he caught up with her.

 

“I did not say that. I just don’t imagine Gazelle mooning everyone inside such a...public area would be good for keeping you undercover.” He protested.

 

Gazelle smiled wider at him. “So you would prefer that I moon you at home then?” she teased. “Let you sample my defining feature in the comforts of your own house?”

 

“Your defining-” he started but cut himself off as he realized she was toying with him. He settled for a defiant snort, making Gazelle laugh at his response. “I should’ve stayed home. Why did I listen to you?”

 

“Because you are a good host and you care for my well-being,” Gazelle said before throwing an arm around Bogo’s to keep closer to him and steer him towards one of the shops that had caught her eye, a chain franchise that was named _Bottega Veneta_ , “Besides, once this is over, you can say you took the famous Gazelle shopping on your own spare time. Now, come on!”

 

Mentally groaning, the buffalo complied and followed her into the shop. At least she was enjoying herself. It’s not like he couldn’t loosen up and try to have fun.

* * *

It was a terrible idea to try and loosen up, Bogo told himself, as he stood outside the changing room where Gazelle had brought countless outfits with her. His fixed scowl and large frame made him stand out in the brightly colored store, his black fur contrasting with the blends of red, white, yellow, green, nearly every color under the rainbow flung here and there on display mannequins to entice shoppers. He looked up to see one of the shopkeepers, a llama, approach with a rolling metal clothesline to help move outfits en masse about the shop.

 

“Pardon me sir, but is she finished with any outfits in there?” she asked, adjusting her glasses as she spoke.

 

Bogo leaned back and tapped on the door twice with his hoof. “Hey AJ, are you done with anything in there yet?”

 

“One sec, hun!” Gazelle’s voice called out to them, the singer elongating her vowels to suit the southern accent Bogo had suggested she use. “Here, ah’m all done with these ones!” She declared as she hung a few select shirts over the top of the dressing room door for them to take. Bogo plucked them up, and hoofed them to the waiting llama who nodded. “Still got a few more ta try, then ah might be done. Thank ya though!”

 

“No problem, ma’am!” The llama called back before walking away with the clothes rack rolling along with her. Bogo watched her go, then settled back against his chair again. The door creaked open just a peek, and Gazelle poked her head out. “How was that?” she whispered, dropping the accent.

 

“Very convincing. I could swear you grew up out towards Bunnyborough or one of the neighboring districts with that accent. Nicely done.” He answered, making the antelope grin before going back inside the dressing stall. There was shuffling for a few minutes, Bogo overheard, which he reckoned was Gazelle picking through the various clothes she’d chosen. He kept his eyes trained out on the storefront, ever watchful of any trouble that might walk in. He might be off-duty, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be careful while out with the singer.

 

“Bogo?” came Gazelle’s call from inside the stall, making him look to the closed door again. “Can I ask your opinion on this one?”

 

“That depends. Does this one actually cover your fur?” he asked back. The door to the stall opened and Gazelle poked her head out to find the waiting buffalo.

 

“Of course it does.” She answered before stepping out for his inspection. “What do you think? I feel good about this matchup. Don’t you agree?”

 

Bogo cleared his throat to find his voice again; he didn’t know what he was expecting, but Gazelle’s appearance carried the look of the beauty next door. The singer had donned a black pair of snug capris. They came down to just past her knees, and coupled with the sky-blue camisole she’d added with it, which gave a little lift to her already perky bust, made her appear ready for a night out. The top didn’t expose her curves, but clung to them and showed off her trim figure, while the capris brought attention to how wide Gazelle’s hips and thighs were. He kept watching as she turned to approach a nearby mirror, stopping in front of it and cocking her hip to the side before casting her brown eyes over her shoulder to him, waiting for a response.

 

“I-I uh. Yes. Yes it does.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “You look great in that.”

 

“Wonderful!” She cheered, giving a small spin in place before coming to a stop. “I was a little worried it would be too tight around the waist, but it’s just right. The fabric is actually soft, instead of rough like I expected.”

 

Bogo raised an eyebrow at her remarks. “Why would someone make a pair of pants for women made of rough material? That sounds rather amateur.”

 

“Because some women have figures that demand such a material so they do not wind up exposed, of course.” Gazelle explained with a smirk. “I could not exactly choose a pair of pants willy-nilly if it’s going to rip in two the first time I bend over to say, pick something up off the ground? That’d be a waste of a good pair of pants.”

 

The buffalo’s eye twitched as he was subjected to the mental image Gazelle suggested, the antelope bending over in the house to pick up the tv remote while wearing a flimsier pair of pants. The fabric would rip, and leave the singer’s lavish rump on display from beneath the tattered remains of the defeated pair of pants. He could even briefly imagine the way they’d jiggle, just like the time he’d walked in on her stretching in the nude.

 

Cheeks red, Bogo nodded and looked away. “I see. That would be very...unprofessional, to have that happen. Carry on.”

 

Gazelle smiled before vanishing into the stall, but continued to talk to Bogo since he was close enough. “I’m really enjoying this, Jim. Thank you. I needed a day out just to do something fun.”

 

Bogo allowed himself a smile. “You’re welcome. It’s nice to get away from things, isn’t it? No police work, no crazy stalker. No city hall breathing down your neck.” He listed off before realizing all that he’d mentioned applied more to him than her. “Um...no manager keeping you to a tight schedule?” He tried, making her laugh.

 

“You can say it, Jim; you’re having fun too. No matter what job a mammal has, every animal needs time away from their responsibilities to just be themselves.” Gazelle assured him. “Even as much as I love to sing and to bring joy to my fellow mammals, I still need time to myself. If I didn’t, I think I’d be quite unhappy.”

 

Bogo couldn’t argue with that logic, so he nodded before taking a seat in one of the offered chairs provided for customers. “Do they afford you much off time with all of your...uh, work,” he chose the phrasing as he took note of nearby shoppers, “or is that something you have to negotiate for, _AJ_?”

 

It took Gazelle a minute to answer before she swapped to her southern accent. “Well, my boss sure does like ta work us a lot. Ah get mah fair share of breaks in, time-ta-time, which is nice. Course, sometimes ah gotta keep at work for a long time ‘fore I get a breather. That’s just how it is though, ah don’t blame her none.” She said. “Say, Jim?”

 

Bogo turned to look at the closed dressing room door. “Yes, Ga-AJ?”

 

Gazelle giggled at his slip-up before continuing. “Do you think ah should try this dress on first, or the swimsuit?” The singer lifted both articles of clothing over the door to show what she was talking about, making Bogo pause as he observed both and tried to imagine Gazelle fitting into them.

 

The only problem with that idea, he realized, is that Gazelle would most certainly _not_ fit into either. The dress looked like a dance club style outfit, with no sleeves and a v-cut that dipped down a healthy amount. If it was just the upper torso that was the issue, it’d be adjustable, but the real issue was the length. That short of a dress on a woman like Gazelle’s figure would leave very little covering her bottom half. If anything, Gazelle dancing in that would be an erotic display ofher cheeks bouncing and moving to the beat of the music booming through the speakers.

 

On the other hoof, there was the swimsuit. Bogo wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea of a woman’s swimsuit being revealing. If anything, that was a swimsuit’s purpose: you wore it to entice viewers, not to cover up. The top was a simple enough cloth bra that would’ve sufficed to cover Gazelle’s breasts since she was not a woman who bore a large bust. The lower half, however, consisted of a simple red string that would suit any normal sized mammal. But on a woman like Gazelle, the string would do no more than to vanish up between her mountainous cheeks. A hoof would do a better job of covering her than that red piece of floss.

 

“Jim?” Her voice snapped him out of his daydreaming and into reality again. “You’re still out there, right? I’d check, but I’m lacking a shirt right now.”

 

“I’m uh...I’m here. Just, uh…” Bogo trailed off, trying to answer her question. “There’s nothing else more, um, fitting?”

 

“Oh, but these would look so good on me! I always love wearing red. I might take it home for the next time I suntan on the roof!”

 

Bogo envisioned Gazelle laid out on her stomach, soaking up rays in that very bikini, the top unclipped to prevent any sort of tan-lines from forming on the antelope’s body. She would hold up a bottle of suntan lotion for him to take, to reapply it on the expanse of her furred torso to make sure she didn’t burn. Gazelle would even give a shake of her hips, to make sure he didn’t neglect every inch of her seductive, enticing figure laid there before him.

 

Bogo shot up from his chair and cleared his throat. “Both are fine. You can decide what you like. I’m going to step outside. For some air. Dry, hot air.” He said.

 

“Are you sure? I was going to show you the dress, at least?” Gazelle asked while Bogo started to walk away, making him falter, but he pressed on.

 

“Nope! I’m tagging out.” He asserted.

 

“But Bogo, who is going to protect me in case of trouble? You have a duty, remember?” Gazelle’s question made him stop then, mid-step past a shopping rack lined with summer dresses. He racked his mind for an answer to suit the situation, but realized the antelope had him proverbially cornered He had a duty to protect her, in case on the chance their suspected stalker _did_ make an appearance suddenly.

 

Sighing through his nose, the large buffalo turned about and came back to the seat he’d been occupying before, falling into it and surrendering to the situation.

 

“Alright. I’ll stay. But I think I’ll pass on the bikini. Your judgment is just fine for something like that.”

* * *

After another hour of outfits and Gazelle’s playful nature, Bogo found it very appealing to sink back into the booth and just relax. The woman was a temptress, and worse, he figured she knew what she was doing. The playful way she seemed to tug at his imagination with her shopping only affirmed his suspicion of the antelope’s intentions. However, through all the teasing, she was having fun, and in a way he was too. The whole experience was a refresher for the buffalo on being social, something he’d been lacking for awhile.

 

Now though, the pair had chosen the reputed Dunes Diner for a needed lunch break. The long counter in the middle of the diner was lined with stool seats, various mammals each sitting atop one, or in a few possums cases on a boosted seat. The kitchen was visible through a hole in the wall, allowing a peek into the kitchen where the chefs worked. Being a diner that catered mostly to plant-eating mammals, there was a mixture of smells emanating from the kitchen, some that Bogo recognized from his own cooking experience and new ones he was unfamiliar with.

 

The bags of clothes Gazelle had bought were beside her, and though his wallet was considerably lighter, Bogo could tell she was happy with her selection. Getting to go shopping after being holed up for so long seemed to do the trick for boosting the singer’s spirits: she was still all smiles as the waitress came up to get their drinks.

 

“What can I get for you today?” The racoon asked. Her notepad and pen were at the ready as she looked between Bogo and Gazelle.

 

“I’ll just have a water, that’s fine. And you, AJ?” he answered.

 

“Ah’ll have myself a lemonade, if ya don’t mind.” She added. The waitress walked away, and Gazelle looked about the diner as she continued speaking in her normal dialect.

 

“I am hoping that this diner lives up to the reputation I hear about. Several of my dancers have eaten here while we’ve been on hiatus before and suggested it to me.” Gazelle remarked.

 

“I can assure you, it’s good food. I’ve actually eaten here a few times myself.” Bogo told her, getting her attention.

 

“You have? When?”

 

The buffalo scratched his chin as he recalled the times he’d come by this establishment. “Let’s see. There was the Siegel stakeout, when the mafia were gunning to use The Palm hotel for a business front. We had officers do stakeouts here to watch for some of the members who’d frequent the diner on breaks from The Palm. We’ve also planted officers here to watch for mammals trying to skip town under the radar, or on the info of another district seeking a criminal coming to our area.” Gazelle looked intrigued, making Bogo chuckle at her curiosity. “A lot of what we do are things you don’t see on the front pages of the Zootopia Gazette. But I don’t come here just because of work. My first time here was actually with my mother.”

 

This earned Gazelle’s interest, causing her to lean in slightly. “What was that like? If you still remember?”

 

Bogo smiled wistfully at her question. “There’s no way I couldn’t. I had just graduated middle school, and we wanted to celebrate the occasion. The home was always nice, but she wanted to treat me since we had the chance. I still had on my dress clothes, too, from the whole thing. It’s funny to think about; we’d never come out to Sahara Square much if at all, if only because we never had reason to. But mom always liked to try new things when the spirit came to her. In this case, something new was a diner on the whole other side of town, instead of your typical city restaurant chain.” Bogo looked up from Gazelle when the waitress returned with their drinks, giving Bogo a simple water while Gazelle had chosen lemonade. With a refreshing sip of the cool water, he continued. “It was a little more polished back then, than now. I was worried about the wait, but mom was a patient woman.”

 

“What was she like, your mother? What did she do?” Gazelle prodded before giving a sheepish look at Bogo’s humored, if curious, glance. “Sorry, I’ve been curious about her. I mean, living in her home, seeing her antiquities, the pictures. I thought to ask, but there really wasn’t cause to.”

 

“It’s alright.” Bogo assured her. “I don’t get many times to talk of her to others. She was a unique woman. It was just she and I who lived in that house; my father left the picture before I was born, so he’s a mystery to me. She worked hard to provide for us, but made time for me when she could too. She never let it burden her. I know sometimes she had to keep up a strong face in front of me being by herself, but I never looked down on her for it. She taught me a great number of things in my youth. How to look after others. How to keep my anger under control. She supported me at every step.”

 

Gazelle nodded, keeping quiet to let him continue uninterrupted. Bogo’s face adopted a thoughtful smile as he spoke. “I remember her always telling me: ‘ _Jim, you know all too well we buffalos make our own path in life. But we learn to appreciate what’s around us as well. We have to stop, and take in the world as much as it takes of us_.’ I think I learned that lesson the most when she passed from leukemia, back when I was still just a regular officer. I...much of my world came to a stop that day. I struggled for a time to get myself off the ground. She was my support when I stumbled. Nowadays, it falls to me to be that strong face for others.”

 

Feeling the press of digits on his hoof, Bogo looked up to see Gazelle’s hoof holding his, a squeeze of gentle reassurance that made him look to the singer.

 

“You’ve done admirably in that regard, Jim. She would be proud of all you’ve done. How you’ve protected Zootopia and its people.” She said. “In some ways, she reminds me of my own _madre_. It was her who helped to push me to sing for a career. I would be living a much different life without her influence. Sometimes, when I am finished with a concert, I call her to see what she thinks of my singing. She always tells me how much she loved hearing me sing.”

 

“What is she like, your mother? If you don’t mind, I mean.” He asked.

 

“She was always kind to me and my siblings. Even when we made a mess or caused a fuss, she would take care of us. That’s not to say she didn’t teach us manners, trust me, she raised no _tontos_. But she always made time for us all. Since I was the eldest, I worked with her to help look after the family. I like to believe she taught me to be responsible that way, to look after those around me. Her teaching me that is part of what led me to strive for equal rights between species.” Gazelle smiled as she spoke, and brushed back a loose strand of blonde hair. “But she can be fiery too. She loved us, but that never stopped her from scolding us or making sure we all did our homework at school.”

 

“Somehow, I can believe it.” Bogo chuckled in agreement. “Mine always knew how to motivate me for working on schoolwork.” He added before adopting a stern expression, his voice pitch raising a couple octaves. “ _Jim Bogo, you will get your math done before dinner, or you’ll be seeing how sharp this old bison’s horns can be!_ ”

 

Gazelle snickered into her palm before waving her other hoof. “I just imagined you lurched over a desk, the studious buffalo. It’s cute.” she remarked.

 

“Yes, well, ‘cute’ got me straight A’s in math class, thank you very much. If maybe a jab or two from mother’s horns.”

 

The pair shared a laugh before the waitress reappeared to take their food orders. When she left again, Gazelle continued speaking.

 

“I was very studious in school. I wanted to make mama and papa proud of me. Being the first in the family to go to college was such a big deal for them. When I moved into my campus apartment, they all came with me to help me move in. She cried that day, but she was happy to see me succeed. When I broke into the music scene, I invited them all to the studio where I signed my contract. Just imagine, one whole side of a table with nothing but antelopes, all different sizes and ages. I still have that picture, at home.” She detailed.

 

When their food arrived, both settling for a large salad of mixed leaves and berries, they continued to talk as they ate, the buffalo and gazelle savoring the other’s tales as much as the food while the day wore on.

* * *

By the time the day was done, the pair were arriving home that afternoon, having enjoyed more walking around Sahara Square. Jim took to carrying Gazelle’s bags for her, an easy feat with his strength. It took a little fiddling with the bags to get to his keys, but he managed it and got them indoors, where the cool AC greeted them. Setting the bags down, Bogo sighed to himself and wiped at his brow.

 

“I wonder if I can chalk up ‘shopping expenses’ to the police budget for witness protection.” He joked to Gazelle, who pulled off the logger’s hat and brushed at her now freed hair with her free hoove.

 

“Oh, come now, Bogo. It was all on sale! You could surely go for two more trips? Maybe three?” she teased, making him chuckle.

 

“Yes, well. This many bags is going to take you some time to sort through. I almost thought I was going to have to make two trips back to the Square just to get them all.” He replied, turning around to face her. Instead of a vocal reply though, what he got was a surprising hug that caught the buffalo off guard. He didn’t say anything, but looked down at the antelope when she peered up to him.

 

“Thank you, Jim. I know I’ve said that aplenty today, but this...this was nice. I really did enjoy going out with you. Being a normal civilian, just having fun and not having everything on a schedule or with paparazzi chasing me. And having someone there to spend it with too.” She remarked.

 

“I-it was nothing. I had fun too.” He told her, giving a sheepish smile while still standing there. He returned her embrace, but kept it brief before letting her go. Gazelle stepped back from him, her hooves lingering as they brushed against his side before she finally detached from him. She didn’t add anything further, but the smile she gave him was radiant. Unsure of what to do, Bogo cleared his throat and turned back to the bags.

 

“Right, so. I’ll help you get these upstairs. No need to make multiple trips.” He said, picking up several at once in one arm. Gazelle followed after him carrying some bags as well, her smile playful and eyes mischievous as her gaze locked onto the buffalo’s retreating broad shoulders.


	5. Chapter Five

The Bogo household was alive with activity as it had been for the past few days. The radio from the kitchen was playing tranquil flute music to fill the space from there to the living room. Breakfast had been cleaned and moved aside from the kitchen table, a faint scent of biscuits still clinging to the air. The sun was still climbing over the horizon, giving peeks of morning light through the window and across the wood and ceramic countertop.

 

“That’s it, Bogo, just keep going.” Gazelle’s voice sounded from the living room.

 

Bogo’s grunt that followed was audible before he sighed. “This is tougher than it looks. It’s so stiff!”

 

The morning light continued to shine past the doorway of the kitchen, spilling out onto the hallway and into the living room where the two occupants of the house were busy with a new morning routine. Gazelle had been the one to suggest it, catching the buffalo off guard. But at her encouragement, he’d taken to it well enough.

 

Gazelle gave a gasp. “I don’t think you’ve gone that far before! That’s good, Jim!”

 

Bogo gave a snort and answered her confidently. “Trust me, I might be a little old, but I’ve still got some kick to me! Ugh!”

 

The room’s furniture gave a small shake as Bogo’s form collapsed onto the floor from the pose he’d been holding for several seconds, the male giving a sigh of both relief and exasperation as his limbs relaxed. Gazelle, being in front of him, reached a hoof out and laid it on his back as he stayed put.

 

“That was a tough one, Jim. Many find it a challenge when handling the Side Crane pose. How do you feel?” she asked.

 

Rolling onto his side to look at her, Bogo kept himself propped up on an elbow while answering. “Well, my muscles feel slightly confused. That felt like I was stretching five different ones at once. Is yoga supposed to do this?”

 

The antelope nodded at him. “That is why it is an advanced pose. The beginners and intermediates only focus on one or two at a time. When you move to the advanced levels like that, they become much tougher, but also more impressive as well.”

 

Bogo nodded before righting himself to sit on his rear again on the mat he’d been using, Gazelle seated on her own. “Alright, so maybe I shouldn’t try the advanced stages of yoga until I do better with the intermediates. Like you said.” He added the latter portion with a bashful glance aside, making the antelope giggle softly.

 

“We will find the way to ease your tension soon enough, Jim. When the time is right, you will know it and feel it through yourself when you find that release of stress and tension leaving your body and giving you peace.”

 

“I know you keep saying that, Gazelle, but it’s as if it’s trying to avoid me.” Bogo replied, reaching with his hoof to rub the back of his head. “Maybe I need to try something different?”

 

Gazelle stood up from her seated position, pacing as she thought to herself. She had adopted shorts for this morning’s regime, instead of her usual pants. The strength of her legs and her curves showed themselves more so in shorts, as each step made them give a slight bounce. His eyes looked up to her face when she clapped her hooves as she came to a decision.

 

“Bogo: where would you say the most tension is in your body?” The singer questioned, turning to face him again.

 

“Uh...hmm. I hadn’t put thought to that much,” He admitted, “When I have been sore or feeling strained, I’d have to say it would be coming from my back or my shoulders.” 

 

Gazelle nodded, and put her hooves to her hips. “Perhaps our approach has been too off the mark with you. Our focus so far has been on your overall body, and not specific areas. So, while we still have time, we’re going to tackle that back of yours.” She said with a radiant smile of confidence.

 

“Do you think it will work?”

 

The antelope smiled wider and nodded. “Just follow my lead, Jim. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll feel like a whole new buffalo.” First, I need you to place your legs straight out in front of you.” She instructed. As Bogo moved, she walked around to stand behind him to his right, making him look over his shoulder for the next step.

 

“Good. Now, next, I want you to cross one leg over the other, keeping it raised over the leg on the floor. You can do whichever you prefer.” She said. Looking to his legs, Bogo shrugged and moved his left leg as she described, feeling a tugging at his hip as he held the pose.

 

“I don’t feel anything in my back yet. Only my hip.” He told her.

 

“And so you should.” She replied before pressing her hooves to his shoulders. “Now, next, I want you to turn the opposite way your leg is positioned. So since it’s going right,” she tapped his left shoulder, “I want you to twist left.”

 

“I feel more like a pretzel than a buffalo.” He remarked, making Gazelle giggle. “Do you do this stretch yourself?”

 

“Every so often, si.” The antelope answered. “Trust me, Bogo. Here, I’ll help you.” Before he could voice an objection, the singer had squat behind him, being close enough that her chest was up against his back. Heat rose to the buffalo’s cheeks, and he kept his gaze forward to avoid looking back at her. “Now, just twist like so…” He felt her start to shift him, still pressed close as he turned at the waist to his left. His arm and hoof braced him on his left, and though distracted by the soft tickle of Gazelle’s breath at the back of his neck, could feel something tugging at his back.

 

“I feel something.” He let out. “But it’s not budging.”

 

“Then we’re on the right track. Keep pushing.” She instructed. Bogo could feel her hooves moving along his bicep now, the fur of her arm rubbing against his as she remained close. It was a soft caress that tickled at his senses, and he fought down the shiver that rose from the contact. Realizing he hadn’t moved, he tried to stretch further, able to feel the sensation rise again in the small of his back. It was close to giving, and he grit his teeth before pausing again.

 

“Gazelle, this is harder than it looks.” He told her. “Should I maybe stop?”

 

“You’ve almost got it. Try once more, Jim.” She urged. She still hadn’t moved away from pressing up against his back; he could swear he could feel her chest rubbing up against him through their shirts, a friction that made his heart quicken. Taking a breath, he twisted again, and when the tense sensation grew in his back, he didn’t stop and instead grunted before forcing himself to twist the rest of the way until his right hoof came down to the floor beside him.

 

The moment his hoof reached the floor, the tension gave way in his back and an audible series of pops sounded. A groan of relief left the buffalo’s lips before he could even think of doing so, as the lack of tension allowed his body to suddenly relax as he returned back to a normal posture. Only when he’d settled did he realize Gazelle had moved from behind him, now positioned at his side and grinning at his surprised expression.

 

“Well? How did that feel?” Gazelle asked.

 

“It’s different. It’s like the weight’s just...gone.” He answered. A smile crossed his lips as he stood up. Even that simple act felt much easier on the large buffalo. “I didn’t even know that was there. How did you know that would work?”

 

“The back and spine are very crucial to movement for the body of any mammal. If there’s something holding it back or impeding it, it affects more than just the physical aspect of things.” Gazelle said, standing up to join him. She rested a hoof on his chest for a moment, smiling up at him. “It’s also one of the main areas of stress. And with how your job can be, I imagine it was wound tight like a spring that needed release.”

 

“You got that right. I feel great!” He exclaimed. “Are there other stretches you can show me? Like that?”

 

Gazelle only grinned and nodded. “Many, many more. Here, sit down and I’ll show you.”

* * *

In the viewpoint of Benjamin Clawhauser, there’s been a few significant events that happened at ZPD that he’d been fortunate enough to witness with his own two eyes. The first time meeting Mayor Lionheart, back when he was still mayor and fresh off the election ticket. Getting to see Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer for the ZPD, and making friends with her. On top of that, helping said rabbit cop expose a huge conspiracy that had been hidden right under the nose of the ZPD for months. And then the first fox police officer in Nicholas P. Wilde. 

 

Those instances could not have prepped him for who walked in the door that morning.

 

The cheetah had just laid out his assortment of goodies he considered to be his breakfast buffet: a bowl of cereal with fresh milk from the grocery, sticks of french toast with syrup for dipping, a banana —  Judy’s insistence on a healthy change in his diet had only a small effect on his appetite —  and of course, the classical box of freshly made donuts from the bakery just up the road from the department. The smorgasbord of scents made his mouth water, making him ponder just where to begin. The rest of the officers on the morning shift were mingling about, getting their fair cup of coffee to kickstart themselves and get out of their morning funk.

 

“Good morning, Clawhauser!”

 

The cheery call wasn’t unwelcome for the cheetah, but it was who the voice belonged to that prompted a double take from him. Usually the only officer greeting him like that in the morning was Judy, but she didn’t usually arrive for another fifteen minutes alongside Nick. Sitting up from his seat, the cheetah looked around, but saw only Chief Bogo approaching his desk. He looked happy: the buffalo was walking with his arms at his sides, his manilla folder held in place by his hoof. His demeanor wasn’t the usual morning calm, though; instead, he was...smiling?

 

“Morning, Chief. You’re looking, uh...well today.” Clawhauser was going to say “different”, but it wasn’t like the buffalo was dancing around the station. He just seemed to be lighter, more at ease. “Just setting up for the day ahead.”

 

“Fantastic, Benjamin. You know, you really do help a lot of us out on these slow mornings. I don’t think we say thank you enough.” Bogo replied, giving the cheetah a nod as he came to a stop in front of the desk. “You’re a big help to the team.”

 

“W-well, thank you, sir! That means alot coming from you.” Clawhauser beamed from the praise. “I mean, I’m just here to help, is all. I’m glad it’s appreciated!”

 

“Of course it is!” Bogo declared, leaning on the desk with one large arm while he spoke. “Why, without you, who would help direct our officers when we need help? Or inform us when a new crime’s reported in? We’d be lost without you, Benjamin.”

 

The consistent use of his first name, as well as the heaps of praise, made the round cheetah look away, waving a bashful paw. “Oh, stop. I’m just another cog in the sys...tem?” Clawhauser looked back in time to see Bogo plucking up a frosted chocolate donut, licking his lips as he eyed the morsel. “I didn’t take you for a donut guy, Chief?”

 

Bogo’s attention turned back to the cheetah, and he pointed at him with the donut as he spoke. “You know what they say, Ben. Try everything.” Taking a healthy bite from the baked treat, Bogo walked off to find the stairwell. Clawhauser watched him go, dumbfounded at his Chief’s new demeanor. His eyes widened as he realized he was even walking differently: the usual firm, march-like pace he adopted had been replaced with a loose, relaxed gait. He could even guess that Bogo was... _ sauntering _ ?!

 

“Man. I wonder what’s gotten into Chief?” Clawhauser murmured to himself while nibbling on a freshly syrup-dipped french toast stick.

* * *

Bogo felt fantastic. He had no other way to put it than that; fantastic. Gazelle’s efforts with him through the yoga stretches had been admittedly laborsome, considering his large size. But adapting to that to focus on his back had done wonders. He felt so much lighter now! His whole body usually felt like he was carrying a big stone across his back, weighing him down. Now it was like the stone had been thrown off him, and he felt it. He smiled at each passing officer, nodding and greeting everyone even when they gave him a confused stare. Jim reasoned they would just have to get used to the new Bogo.

 

Arriving in the meeting room for him and his officers, Bogo continued to smile as Higgins called everyone to attention. The pounding of the desks greeted him, and he stopped halfway to the podium to watch his gathered men and women chant while he beheld them all. Old Bogo, he reasoned, would have told them to stop so he could get right to business. But as he was now, why not have a little fun with them?

 

“Come on, you bunch of pansies! You call that chanting?” he challenged. “What is this, a school library?” He waved his hooves up and lifted them, beckoning them to keep going. A few officers stared in confusion as their pounding slowed or stopped, while others just kept going.

 

“There, see! Look at Snarlov!” He exclaimed, pointing to the polar bear in the back who stopped when he was identified. “No, no! Keep going. You have good energy, Snarlov. Don’t you work out a lot?”

 

Several of the officers turned to the polar bear, who looked around before answering the waiting buffalo. “Well, yes sir. I do.”

 

“Good! Always good to stay healthy. You lot should try to be like Snarlov. Exercise and good health a happy mammal make.” He told them as he moved to the podium, laying his manilla folder onto it. He didn’t open it yet, though, choosing instead to peer out at the gathered officers. “What?” he asked.

 

By now, many of the officers were staring at their chief like he’d grown a second head. Bogo took in their stares and looked in front of him to see ZPD’s top two officers watching him, Hopps bearing a confused expression with her head tilted to the left, ears flopping to follow her motion, while Wilde watched with wondering eyes. The fox raised a paw, slow and careful, making Bogo point to him in response.

 

“Yes, Nick?”

 

“Hi, yeah. I was just wondering —  great Bogo impersonation by the way, you even got the horns right,” He started before leaning in, “ Where’s the real Chief Bogo? Is he on vacation and didn’t tell us?”

 

Bogo chuckled and shook his head. “No, Nicholas, it’s me. I’m just feeling well today, for the first time in awhile.” He answered.

 

The fox looked unconvinced and folded his arms over his chest. “Huh. Ok. If you’re really Chief Bogo, then what’s the callsign for me and Hopps when we’re on patrol?”

 

“Charlie-one-one-two.” He answered, continuing to smile at the fox’s game of guesswork. Before he could continue, Bogo beat him to the punch. “Charlie because you patrol central district, the first one being you two belonging to unit number one, while one-two follows because you are our top two officers.”

 

Nick lowered his paw and furrowed his brow, having been bested on the battlefield of wit. Bogo looked on as Nick smoothed his features out into a small smile and he leaned back in his seat.

 

“Ok, so you’re really Chief Yells-a-lot. I mean, we don’t know any other buffalos who buy extra large beef size from the police clothing catalogue, right Hopps?” He asked the bunny beside him, who twitched in her seat and waved her paws to try and dismiss what he said.

 

“E-excuse him, Chief, he’s just surprised to see you’re in a good mood! Not that you’re never not in a good mood! You usually are! I mean...oh, cheese and crackers.” She trailed off and brought a paw to her forehead. Nick snickered at his partner’s response, but his amusement was cut short when the buffalo let out a hearty chuckle.

 

“He’s right; I mean, the only other mammals who buy my size are McHorn and Krumpanski. And McHorn’s lost weight even!” he replied. Judy’s jaw dropped in shock while Nick scowled at Bogo’s rebuff of his joke.

 

“Well, if you’re this laid back Chief, what’s stopping me and Hopps from going on vacation for a week to Sahara Square?”

 

Bogo shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not stopping you. Hopps has tons of vacation days saved up, though I think you used a couple. But you still have plenty.”

 

The rest of the room was silent as they watched the back and forth between the two officers, some finding it entertaining while others were recording it to memory for sheer posterity.

 

“I guess we’ll take the squad car then! I’m sure you won’t mind, right?” Nick asked, his eyebrows bunched together as he grabbed for the desk to support him.

 

“It’s assigned to you, so by all means. I thought everyone knew you could do that?” Bogo responded.

 

“And we’ll go gambling! In our uniforms! While on the clock!”

 

“Have you been to the Dunes? It’s a great diner out there in Sahara Square. Really great salads.”

 

“ _ Get angry with me already! _ ”

 

Bogo just smiled at the frustrated fox and straightened the papers in his folder. Before he could speak —  and possibly blow a gasket in the fox’s overheating head —  the door to the room opened to show Officer Fang standing there.

 

“Chief Bogo?” she asked, glancing from the Chief to the still staring room and then back to the buffalo. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Nope. Just the daily morning briefing, Officer Fang. Did you need something?” He answered while Judy worked to settle her partner down, who looked half ready to rip a chunk from the desk he clutched onto

 

“Uh, yes sir. There’s been a development in that case you wanted to be kept informed on? The high priority one?” The bobcat answered.

 

“Ah, right. Uh, Higgins? Take over the briefing, would you? I’ll be a minute.” Bogo instructed, hoofing the paperwork to the hippo before following the bobcat out into the hallway, closing the door as he did so. As soon as the door’s latch clicked, the room became filled with noise, a mixture of laughs, disbelief, and one irritated fox being restrained by a protesting rabbit to stop him from going after the buffalo. “What is it?”

 

“Well sir, we’ve just received word from dispatch.” Fang answered, looking up at him. “We think we’ve zeroed in on the suspect in the Gazelle stalker case.”

 

Hearing her statement, the cloud he’d been floating on was pulled out from underneath him as his eyes widened in realization. Emotion flashed in his mind from comprehending the officer’s statement: pride in his officer’s work on the case, as well as an urgency to act. Despite both, he kept his calm and gave the bobcat a hard stare.

 

“Let’s not waste time here then. Lead the way, officer Fang.”

* * *

The ride to the suspect’s house was brief and quiet, per Bogo’s instructions that they keep all the squad cars silent to not forewarn their suspect. Bogo wasn’t driving this time, letting Fang handle the wheel. She was an accomplished driver, he recalled from her academy tests, so she had little issue navigating Zootopia’s busy roads. His eyes stayed squared on the road until they came to a stop across from a two story apartment building. Bogo recalled sending his officers before to this location on calls of domestic disputes or late-night curfew violations. It always seemed to be that the worst suspects of Zootopia’s criminal side seemed to find an ease in hiding under everyone’s noses.

 

“Before we go in there, Fang, I want one more review. Tell me how we found this,” he paused to look at the papers he’d been given, “Honeydew Digger, to be our culprit.”

 

“Yes sir.” Fang replied before clearing her throat. “When we were backtracking over our evidence and doing background checks, the cyber team found miss Honeydew’s name attached to several sites, including the fan site Gerald Claw moderated. In investigating her name, we came across several aliases on other sites with postings that all traced back to her IP that were questionable in their intent. Declarations of love followed by fanatical ideas of expression that suggested miss Digger could be a suspect. Following that, we pulled miss Digger’s financial records and found where she had purchased red paint that matched what we found in Gazelle’s bedroom. Combining this evidence with Digger’s postings, it led us to the distinct possibility and likelihood she is our intruder.”

 

It sounded rather open and shut, from his perspective. “How do we place her at the crime scene?”

 

“We looked into that, sir. Testing at the labs confirmed a match partially to Honeydew, at least in terms of species, similar to when we investigated Gerald Claw. However, we’ve also been tracking tips that have been called in. We didn’t give away Gazelle’s identity, but let it leak that we were investigating a breaking and entering case and the perpetrator would have had red paint on them on the night in question. Two hours ago, we received an anonymous tip that someone had witnessed a badger wearing a yellow poncho get on the White Route bus, and that he believed he saw red paint on their paws. He remembered when she got off that they stopped at these apartments, where miss Honeydew resides.”

 

“Good work, officer Fang. You and the team did well.” Bogo commented, keeping his eyes on the apartment building. “Are the rest of the teams in place, in case miss Digger tries to flee?”

 

“Yes, Chief.” She answered. There was a pause before she spoke again. “Chief?”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“Pardon my saying so sir, but...is everything alright? You seem distracted.” Fang questioned. “We haven’t missed anything, have we?”

 

The buffalo shook his head. “No, Fang, you’re alright. I’m just a bit uh, tired.” He answered, turning to the bobcat. “Didn’t sleep all too well last night.”

 

“Oh. Is that why everyone’s been saying you acted weird this morning at the station?” At her remark, Bogo raised an eyebrow, causing her to add afterwards, “I-I overheard them say that, Sir.”

 

Bogo shook his head. “It’s nothing, Fang. Come on; let’s put an end to this chase.” He said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. The bobcat followed behind him, being his backup for the confrontation. A brief glance up and down the road showed a squad car stationed at each end of the street, the officers remaining inside their vehicles for the time being.

 

Entering the apartment building, the pair ascended the stairs to the second story, having already informed the supervisor of the building what was going on. They bore no resistance, giving Bogo and his officers full clearance to proceed. Knocking on Honeydew’s door, there was a clatter before it was opened. The slightly disheveled appearance of the badger greeting them would disarm most mammals. Honeydew bore a small figure in her t-shirt and shorts, and peered up at the officers with confusion and hesitation. Most would just shrug off the idea of such a small woman being responsible for a break-in. After Bellweather, however, any preconceived notions of a species being overlooked for its sheer species stereotypes had been thrown out the door.

 

“Miss Honeydew Digger?” Bogo asked.

 

“Y-yes, that’s me, officer. Is everything alright?” she answered in a timid voice. “There’s not been another noise complaint, is there? I told the supervisor, it's the couple down the hall. They’re always bickering.”

 

Bogo ignored her statement, pressing on. “Are you the same Honeydew Digger who is the moderator for,” he paused to look at the list of site names, “Gazellefanbase.com, Gazelleisnumberone.com, and TopZootopiaEntertainers.org?”

 

“Yes, that’s me, officer. I do a good job of managing those sites. It’s always nice to see other folks celebrating mammals like Gazelle’s career and music.” She replied, adopting a smile at the pair.

 

Bogo shared a glance with Fang, who nodded and spoke up. “Miss Digger, we have reason to believe you are connected with an event that happened a few weeks ago. We would like to search your premises, and have secured a search warrant for that purpose.” Fang produced the blue folded paper from her pocket, hoofing it to the confused mammal. As she opened it, Fang pushed the door open wider to allow themselves entry, the officers stepping inside as the badger read over the paperwork.

 

“B-breaking and entering? I wouldn’t do that! I’m just a little badger!” she said, following after Bogo and Fang.

 

“You would be surprised to see, miss Digger, that a mammal’s species hardly limits their ability to commit crime.” Bogo said, looking about the room. “Fang, check the bedroom.” He directed the bobcat, who nodded and opened the door to the room before stepping inside. “Where were you on the night of June 5th, around eight o’clock that night?”

 

“I was here! I-I was sick with the flu!” She answered, glancing from Bogo to the bedroom and back several times. “You might want to be careful about what you touch; some of the virus might still be lingering. I’d hate if you all got sick on my account. ”

 

“Do you have anyone who can corroborate you being here at that time?” He pressed, ignoring her protests.

 

“W-well, I-”

 

“Chief!” Fang’s call snapped both the buffalo and the badger’s attention to the doorway of the bedroom, where the bobcat reappeared. Her gloved paws were holding up a yellow poncho, small enough to fit Honeydew’s size. “This was inside her closet. There’s red paint streaks inside the pockets.” She told him. “It looks like the paint from the house.”

 

“No, don’t touch that stuff, that’s mine!” Honeydew screamed, trying to dash towards Fang. She only got two steps in before Bogo had her by the scruff of her shirt, keeping her in place with his strength as she tried to fidget out of his grasp.

 

“Honeydew Digger, you are under arrest for the breaking and entering of private property, suspicion of harm directed to civilians, and harassment of said civilians.” Bogo informed her, reaching behind him for his police cuffs. “Fang, bag that poncho and anything else you can find that’s related to the case.”

 

“No, let me go!” Honeydew snarled, growling at the buffalo restraining her. Bogo’s hoofcuffs clicked as they locked into position around her wrists, though she continued to try and shake out of the large buffalo’s grip on her shirt. “You pricks don’t know anything about Gazelle! She’s amazing! She’d never stand for this kind of treatment! She’d protect me! She’d defend me! She— ”

 

Bogo cut her off by bringing his other hoof to her shoulder, while his left hoof remained clasped around her arm now held back behind her. “She would be sorely disappointed in you. Believe me; the last thing Gazelle would want is a maniac threatening her peace of mind.” He growled out before looking up as Fang returned with the evidence bagged up. “Officer Fang, escort miss Honeydew to the car please.”

 

“Yes sir.” The bobcat replied before beginning to recite to the badger her miranda rights while escorting her. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have them present. Should you waive that right, the court will…” she carried on and out of earshot while Bogo surveyed the room, evidence bag in hoof.

 

If it was any other case, Jim Bogo believed he would be feeling a sense of pride in his officer’s work and relief in having captured the criminal they’ve been searching for for the past few weeks. He still did feel that, but it was conflicting with the stark realization that the end of this case also meant an end to Gazelle’s stay at his home. She was free to leave and return to her own place, her own life, and he would be alone once more. This sobering thought clung to the buffalo’s mind as he left the apartment and returned to the squad car alongside Officer Fang and the hoofcuffed Honeydew.


	6. Chapter Six

Jim Bogo was many things to Zootopia. A man of integrity, of duty; a man who upheld the expectations of his station, and put himself on the line so that everyone who lived in his city could sleep at night knowing they were safe. It was his job as police chief to protect, to serve, and to be there for all of Zootopia’s citizens. No matter the cost, no matter the risk, he was a man who did his job, and did it well.

 

But parking in front of his house that night, pulling in and throwing the squad car into park before slowly tugging the keys out, Jim Bogo felt like nothing of the sort. Yes, Gazelle’s stalker was behind bars. They had matched the paint on her shoes to the paint used on Gazelle’s bedroom, as well as the purchase records for Honeydew buying latex paw-gloves to help cover her tracks. It was a relief for many of the officers in his station, having known this was a perp that had been eluding them for a few weeks now. The threat to Gazelle’s well-being was now locked away. But Bogo wasn’t celebrating as his officers were.

 

The buffalo stayed there in his seat, the car quiet and keeping still as he stared at the wheel. Part of him knew why he wasn’t celebrating. It was a part of him that had started to come to life more and more in the past few days, particularly around his charge who was waiting inside the house. He smiled more around her, laughed easier. She had brought a light into his home that had been dark since before they’d ever met. And now, he was the one who had to dampen it all and tell her she couldn’t stay there any longer.

 

Exiting the car, his frustration vented itself as he squeezed the metal handle of the door hard, and he stood there for a brief moment before releasing the handle and letting his hoof fall to his side. Getting angry would do nothing to help his situation; he had to face the facts and deal with their consequences, regardless of how he felt. He just had to push them down again like before, like he always had to. Even if he hated doing so.

 

Walking through the front door, he laid his keys on the nearby table and looked around, listening for any noises. The living room television was off, and he couldn’t hear anything from the dining room. He made for the living room, choosing to find what small means of comfort he could from the cushions. The buffalo sank into the plush furniture and sighed aloud, trying to put his thoughts together.

 

“Bogo?”

 

_ Goddamn it. _

 

“I’m in here, Gazelle.” He said, opening his eyes to look to the doorway. Gazelle appeared a few seconds later, wearing the camisole and capris she had bought from their shopping excursion awhile back. With her hair done in her usual fashion, she almost looked ready to model the outfit, lacking only a runway to strut her steps. The capris did their job right of adhering to Gazelle’s curves, emphasizing her hips even from the front as she joined him in the living room. Even with such a sight, it did little to stir or bolster Bogo’s spirits, remembering what was on his mind concerning her.

 

“All finished with the day then?” she asked. The antelope took her seat beside him, crossing one long leg over the other as she looked up to him. “You look worn out.”

 

“Yes, it’s all settled. That session we did this morning was really great, by the way. I hadn’t felt like that in ages.” He told her, beckoning a smile out of the singer.

 

“Of course, you’re welcome. I knew we would find a way to get you to loosen up. It was just a matter of finding the right way.” Gazelle replied, reaching over and patting his leg with her hoof. “If you can continue to do that routine, you’ll find yourself feeling much more relaxed and at ease than you would be without it.”

 

Bogo nodded, looking to the off television and seeing his own reflection in it, as well as Gazelle’s beside him. “Thank you for that, Gazelle.”

 

His quiet reply must’ve urged concern from the singer, as he felt her hoof stay on his leg. “Bogo? What’s wrong?” she asked, making him look to her. The concern etched in her features made him falter inside, and he lowered his gaze to the sofa cushion wedged between them.

 

“It...well.” He started to say, but frowned as everything in his head jumbled around in a convoluted mess. “We caught the stalker today, Gazelle. The one who invaded your house from before.”

 

The singer gave a gasp of surprise and leaned closer. “Oh my god! Jim, that’s good news! What happened?”

 

“The men and women of the cyber department tracked down a suspect through her online activities. She thought she was clever, but we were able to investigate her finances. Turns out she didn’t learn the rule about buying objects with cash instead of a credit card. We tracked her down thanks to an anonymous tip, and apprehended her.” He told her. “Now, she’s locked up at the station, and you don’t have to worry about her threatening your safety anymore.”

 

Gazelle surprised the buffalo by coming close and embracing him, much like she had done before when they’d come home from the shopping excursion the week before. He tried to not let his emotions show on his face, but gave her a half-hearted pat on the arm in return before she pulled back, her hoof still on his.

 

“Then that means the stalker is behind bars.” She affirmed, her eyes searching his face as he stared at her. The grin began to fade as realization set in from what this meant for her, and not just him. “If they’re behind bars, that means…”

 

“It means you can go back to a normal life again. Being the super-star of Zootopia. All the public appearances you want, living in your mansion again, having your own space. You don’t have to stay here anymore. You’re safe once more.” Bogo told her. He offered a weak smile to the singer, which she gave back after a moment’s hesitation.

 

“I...see. I should be happy hearing this, Jim, but...this doesn’t feel like good news.” She said as she looked away from him. “I get the feeling you don’t think of it as good news either, do you?”

 

“I’m...I’m being selfish, Gazelle.” He told her, letting her keep hold of his hoof as he spoke. “I mean, this started as just me giving you a place to stay while you needed it, and it took me time, but I’ve grown used to having you here. Talking to you about work, about things, about everything. Coming home and having company to watch movies with, exercise with; just having someone here was so...refreshing, for me.” It continued to pour out of him, his emotions bubbling in his chest, and showed no sign of stopping.

 

“I actually looked forward to coming home, these past couple days. For the first time in a long time, I didn’t feel like I was alone. And it was so nice. I told myself, ‘you’re being ridiculous, she’s just here until you catch the criminal’, but I found it so...good. I had someone who wanted to hear me out, who could put up with me when I was mad or being difficult. Someone who didn’t see a police chief or a stone wall, but just...me.” He finished, closing his eyes and turning his gaze from her.

 

“You’re a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman, Gazelle. I could see it in the way you talk, how you listen when others speak. A lot of mammals in this city would just think of you as a singer, an object of entertainment. I once did, I can admit. From afar, I admired you, but now that I’ve had time to learn about you and who you are, I…”

 

Gazelle stopped him, raising her hoof to cut him off as she spoke up. “Jim.” she murmured. The singer drew in closer towards him, her chest against his shoulder as she leaned on him. Her smaller hoof resting on his gave him a squeeze, one he couldn’t help returning as his confession weighed in the air between them. It was Bogo who broke the quiet, speaking low but clear as he turned his gaze to the floor and away from Gazelle’s impassioned stare.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you any of this.”

 

Gazelle’s other hoof came to rest on his cheek, and he let her turn his face back to hers. Opening his eyes, he was surprised at the emotion blazing in Gazelle’s brown eyes, and her other hoof came up to mimic its partner on his opposite cheek.

 

“Don’t you dare apologize to me, Jim. Not for those words. Never for those words.” She whispered before bringing her lips to his, catching the buffalo completely off guard, too surprised to move away from the contact of her soft, plush lips against his as she held him there in the intimate caress. The shock kept him still until she withdrew, and his wide eyes focused on her again as she sat there, hooves still clasped on either cheek.

 

“...wh...why?” He whispered.

 

“Jim...words do us no justice here and now. They only serve to get in our way.” She answered, matching his whisper with her own. “Let your feelings loose. Show them to me. Be honest with me, and with yourself.”

 

Bogo stayed put while the singer leaned in and captured his lips again. The internal battle of his crumbling will versus his growing desire to return her affections waged for a few seconds more, until the wall of resistance finally buckled, and he gave in. He began kissing her back in earnest, the antelope breathing through her nose while her lips were continuously kissing his, the only expression of sound being the soft wet smacks of their lips parting and returning to one another’s.

 

Bogo’s forearm swooped behind Gazelle, and brought her into his lap, making her squeak in surprise before relaxing as he held her close. His grip allowed him to caress the bare fur her camisole exposed as it rode up while she pressed herself to him, her small chest against the broad space of his own. With his actions encouraging her, Gazelle released his cheeks and placed her hooves on his chest, squeezing through the police uniform to feel out the stiff muscles that laid beneath.

 

Bogo finally withdrew for air, panting, his dark fur doing well to hide the blush on his cheeks. Gazelle’s own were red, and she stared up at him as desire burned in her eyes.

 

“Gazelle…” He started, only to have her hoof press to his lips while she shook her head.

 

“No...no words. Just feel. Show me.” She whispered, and he nodded. He’d meant only to ask if this was for sure what she wanted, but got his answer when she kissed him once more, this time letting her tongue slide by his lips to play with his own. The caressing between them resumed, while Bogo gave in to his desires and started to flick his tongue up and down, responding to Gazelle’s inviting touches.

 

God, did it feel good to give in.

 

His larger tongue soon had hers overpowered, if only by its sheer size, and pushed back to tease her within her own maw. This move surprised the singer, but the erotic feeling of his wet and hot tongue inside of her mouth only stirred her passions further. Her hips began to move as she ground against him in his lap, stirring a low groan from the buffalo. The air in the room was growing warmer between them. Bogo felt as if his clothes were becoming too constraining, especially with Gazelle’s hooves wandering along his shirt and her wide rear pressed against his lap.

 

Gazelle withdrew from him, cheeks now flushed, lips parted as she breathed in short breaths.Their eyes locked on each other’s; she didn’t need to ask. The singer’s hooves went to work on undoing his police shirt, the buttons giving way to her efforts before she flung the shirt aside. This wasn’t enough for Gazelle, though, as she tugged at the sleeveless shirt he still had on before pulling it off of him. Bogo’s muscular pecs greeted her sight, firm and bulky across his broad chest, leading down to a belly that was tight with muscle, slim and firm. She ran her hoof along. With his torso revealed, it gave Gazelle plenty of room as she nuzzled her face into his chest, the soft fur tickling at her cheek as she inhaled his scent and shuddered.

 

Not to be outdone, Bogo rested his chin atop Gazelle’s head, watching for her antlers, while his hooves dove down for a new target. They found it in the thick curves of her ass that had been teasing at his imagination for the past few weeks. He took a hoof-ful of each cheek through the capris, the pants doing little more than to be a flimsy barrier separating him from the fur beneath. She moaned into his chest, and he took that as encouragement to continue. He kneaded what he could grab and let his hooves sink deep, moulding it as she coated his chest with licks and kisses.

 

After a solid minute of his massage, the antelope batted his arms away, and he stopped, wondering if he’d done something wrong. He was proven wrong as instead, the singer reached down and popped loose the button holding her capris in place. Bogo sat and watched as she rose up, her knees pressed into the sofa between his spread legs, and began to shake the capris off. Each jerk and movement of her hips made the cloth move a little further down her thick hips, and Bogo gave a start as he saw that the flash of pink that fell with the capris to settleat her knees. A look upwards revealed a peek of her lips hiding between her thighs, the fur appearing a little damp surrounding her crotch.

 

She didn’t stop there, as her hooves came to her sides and tugged on her top, bringing it up to expose her taut stomach, then her bare breasts as she let the cloth fall away from her. Her petite bosom rose and fell with her steady breaths, and Bogo watched as she grabbed for his hoof and brought it up to her face. Once there, her pink tongue left her mouth to lick at his hooves, encircling each in a slow fashion that made Bogo give a groan from his throat. Satisfied, she brought it down to her side, and crawled back into his lap, her bare pussy lips grinding against his tented crotch and causing the buffalo to groan while she grinned. He could smell her arousal, making his own instincts rear their head as she continued to tease him.

 

The back and forth of her grinding against him and his groping of her bare haunches came to a head when her hooves reached down and undid his belt, easing the tension around his groin a smidge as he watched her undress him. Glancing up, she gave him a coy smile before undoing the rest of his pants, and tugging his slacks down to free his member. Gazelle gasped in slight surprise as the reddish-pink flesh draped over his thigh, already emerged from his sheath and slowly rising before her. With each throb of life, it rose higher, comparable to a zucchini in width with a pointed tip. Bogo watched as Gazelle was enraptured with his size, her eyes tracing from the tip to the base, where his large, furred balls rested against his groin. The antelope’s hooves soon caressed the tender pillar, making Bogo groan through clenched lips as she held him. Holding gave way to stroking, slow up and down motions that fueled their lusts as his arousal pulsed to life, stiffening up in her grasp.

 

He was long, as long as her forearm and as thick as an eggplant. It made Gazelle’s thighs clench in desire to imagine feeling this log being shoved inside her, spreading her wide and reshaping her to fit him. A glance up at the buffalo for his expression made her shiver again: his eyes had lost the calm, collected firmness they had in the past. Now, they bore a passion she’d unlocked in him, and it burned into her spirit and renewed her affections. Satisfied that he was stiff enough, she leaned forward, grinding her now wet pussy against the base of his thickness. The hot contact against her nethers made her whimper, and she bucked her hips to continue grinding against him, soon getting the buffalo to match her rhythm as her pussy leaked its juices onto him.

 

It wasn’t going to do for either of them though, by this point. Gazelle made the first move, getting Bogo to lean back against the couch with her hoof while lifting herself up to squat over his cock, the pointed tip of his shaft aimed directly where her hot nethers were waiting. Bogo was silent, the only sound coming from him being his slow breaths that matched Gazelle’s. Steeling her nerves, the antelope raised her eyes to look into Bogo’s, and held his gaze as she slowly sank down to bring him into contact with her. The pointed shaft’s tip pressed against her wet folds, and she shivered, strong legs quivering from the shock of the sensation that ran through her.

 

It was Bogo who steadied her, resting a hoof on her hips and giving her assurance of both his desire and his trust in her for them to continue. Gazelle opened her mouth to moan as she began to sink down further, the first couple of inches of him brushing her moist walls with ease.

 

“T-take your time.” Bogo let slip as she paused. “Don’t...push yourself.”

 

“I can do this. I can do this. J-just give me a moment to...ahhh.” Gazelle moaned out as his tip spread her walls further apart, preparing her for what was to follow. 

 

With the tip now within her, Bogo joined her in moaning as her heat surrounded his sensitive cockhead, his hooves squeezing more firmly on her hips. After taking a moment, she began to sink, lower and lower. Every inch taken was another surge of pleasure, another wave of ecstasy for them both. It took a moment, but Gazelle finally came to rest at the base of his sheath.

 

“Made it!” she squeaked out in victory, “I’m...oh…” she let out between breaths. Bogo echoed her sentiment if only in his mind. With her entire pussy gripping his rigid cock, every motion of her body brought on a spark of pleasure that made him want to buck his hips up. Yet he kept himself restrained, for her sake; he didn’t want to hurt her while lost to his desires. Soon, Gazelle rose up, and her depths clung to every inch as if begging to keep him inside. She could only bring herself to raise up enough to reach the final inches of him before she came back down, crying out in lust for more of him.

 

It was a slow pace, but fitting for them both. Every rise of Gazelle’s hips made Bogo’s desire burn, but every downward stroke was the brief reassurance of her carnal need for him. Her pussy tugged him with her motions, soon leaving his rigidness shining from the fluids she left behind as she rode him. Gazelle braced herself with her hooves on his chest, letting her gaze fall on him as she bounced in his lap. Taking all of her in as she was while she rode him fulfilled Bogo’s lust to every extent, and he lurched forward to kiss her once more. Gazelle welcomed it, hooves wrapping around the back of his neck as their tongues wove around each other’s, her bountiful rear slapping against his lap in succession.

 

The buffalo ducked his head down when Gazelle pulled back for air, and brought his lips down to rest on her breasts. Though small in size, they were soft against his lips and cheek as he nuzzled them, kissing the erect pink nipple before him and then flicking his tongue left and right across it. His tonguing made Gazelle shake in his lap, and she gave a harder thrust down to impale herself on his shaft harder as he continued to play with her breasts and nipples with one  hoof and his tongue, while the other hoof kept her stable astride him.

 

It had been building since they started, but Bogo could feel his limit rising to the peak. He’d gone so long without anything of this nature that it was taking all his will to not let go. With Gazelle clenching tighter around him, he could tell she wasn’t far behind. His hips rocked every few times she bounced on him, thrusting himself a little deeper, a little harder, and coaxing a needing moan from the antelope. He withdrew from her breasts, breathing in gasps as she continued riding him, and let out a weak groan.

 

“Gazelle...I can’t…” He tried to warn her. He had to. They didn’t have protection. He had no idea what could happen. But Gazelle didn’t stop; instead, she kept going even faster, as if mentioning of his climax had egged her on. She showed no signs of slowing, her moans rising in pitch.

 

“Do it, Bogo! Please! I’m safe, I promise!” she gasped between breaths. “ _Dios Mio_ _ven dentro de mi!_ ” she exclaimed over the sound of her flesh slapping against his own.

 

Bogo took her wish to heart, and thrust upwards into her for the remaining strokes he could manage until he could take no more. With an almost feral growl, he pulled her down by her bouncing ass cheeks and held her there as his cum surged from his tip to flood her nethers. The sudden burst of heat within her pushed Gazelle over the edge, and she fell against his chest as her own climax rocked her body to the core, milking Bogo’s shaft moreso of its seed. Her hooves gripped at his back tight, keeping them as close as possible as their climaxes continued. He didn’t slow for several spurts, further coating the antelope’s wet walls with his seed as they rode out their finish together. It slowed to a trickle, then to soft throbs as he remained buried within her, neither wanting to undo the intimate bonding they had formed.

 

Gazelle finally lifted her head up, and looked up to the sweating buffalo holding her. He looked so open now, the affections he had been carrying now evident as much in his eyes and on his face as it was flowing within her depths. Lifting herself up, she pecked his chin with her lips, and got a kiss in kind from him on her forehead.

 

“How do you feel now, Bogo?” She asked, whispering as she worked to regain her breath.

 

“...I feel...free.” He answered, bringing a hoof up to run through her blonde locks. Gazelle rubbed his chest, able to feel the steady heartbeat hammering beneath the thick muscle.

 

“And?”

 

Bogo smiled, and Gazelle’s legs shook as he whispered in her ear.

 

“And happy. Whole. For the first time in years, Gazelle.”

 

The singer gave a happy sigh, kissing his chest before answering.

 

“I think this is what real happiness is, Jim. For the first time, in a long time, I feel safe and open in your arms. The way you hold me. Your passion is  _ magnifico _ .” She said before peering up to him again. “It makes me want more of you. More of Jim Bogo.”

 

“You have me. I don’t want to go anywhere but to be right here. With you.” He whispered, bringing himself down to kiss her once more, slow and soft as she returned the affectionate act back to him. When they parted for air again, he kept his forehead pressed to hers, staring into her brown pools as she gazed back, their hooves interlocked with one another at their sides.


	7. Chapter Seven

The morning sun beckoned Bogo out of his dreams, making the sleepy buffalo confused on how deep he’d slept. Said deep sleep had really hit the spot for him; he felt entirely relaxed, as if the yoga session Gazelle had put him through the previous day had remained throughout the night. Thinking of Gazelle tugged at his memory, and in a flash, it came rushing back to him. Returning home from apprehending her stalker, admitting his wish for her to not leave, and the sudden upheaval of affection that led the two to carry on in the living room until exhaustion claimed them both.

 

Now, looking down atop him, he saw the singer happily nuzzled into his chest, arms splayed on either side of him to embrace him even in her sleep. She appeared so content there, at peace as she breathed slowly through her nose, that Bogo was tempted to stay there, if to leave her in that state. His breathing lifted his chest up and down, yet it never made the antelope stir from her slumber. It wasn’t until he brought a hoof up to brush aside her blonde locks that she stirred to life, giving a soft groan before her eyes cracked open, peering up at him.

 

“Hey there.” Bogo greeted, smiling down to her. “You slept in for once.”

 

“Look who’s talking, you...wonderfully sexy soft pillow.” Gazelle yawned out before nuzzling his chest fur again, bringing her arms up to cross them so her chin could rest atop them. “I might have to steal you away. Sleeping like this is better than a mountain of extra cushions.”

 

Bogo chuckled. “Being big pays off for once, looks like.”

 

Gazelle gives a soft laugh before eying him. “It paid off last night, for sure.” She remarked. Her hoof ran through his chest fur, toying with the silver-grey patch in the middle of it. “My legs feel as if they endured an earthquake last night.”

 

Bogo had the decency to feel bashful, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “It’d been a long time since I, uh...took someone to bed.” He admitted. “I was a little pent-up.”

 

“Bogo, you are the last man in Zootopia who can use the excuse of ever having anything little.” Gazelle countered, giving him a disbelieving look before bursting into laughter, joined by the buffalo a moment later before they fell back into silence again. With the recollection of the evening past came also the realization of the day ahead. Bogo felt Gazelle shift atop him, and watched as she extracted herself from him and out of bed, albeit on shaky legs that made her pause to find her balance again. She wore nothing, the morning sun giving her bountiful rear and long legs a bright glow as he looked on. His eyes trailed further up, past her wide hips to her slim waist, to the span of her back and between her shoulders where her blonde hair fell between them.

 

“Gazelle.” He started, getting up to follow her, unashamed by his own nudity before her. After last night, there was nothing that needed hiding between the two. He wasn’t allowed to let out anything else though, as Gazelle swiveled and put a hoof to his chest.

 

“Shhh.” She hushed him before continuing. “I know. Believe me, I know. Let’s not tarnish our morning with such things. Come. Let’s make the most of what we have left.” She told him, taking hold of his hoof with hers, squeezing it as she spoke. “We can’t have you giving a press conference with your fur all matted, now can we?” 

 

“I guess we can’t, no.” He asked, making her giggle before they headed to the shower, entering together to aid one another in cleaning up for the day ahead. Inside the bathroom, under the hot spray of water from above them both, Bogo kept the singer close to him as he scrubbed at her back with a soaped-up washcloth. Rivulets of water ran across his shoulders and down his bare, broad chest, soaking the fur as it ran further down his belly. The water flowed onwards, reaching his furred sheath, dripping off his hefty balls to the shower floor below. He could feel her muscles through the cloth as she leaned on him, her head nuzzled into his chest as she leaned against him. The buffalo had his back to the wall, supporting his bulk.

 

When it came time for Gazelle to return the favor, she took the cloth from him and pulled back from his chest, but her gaze didn’t raise to look at him. The shower’s spray that didn’t get blocked by Bogo’s large figure wet her fur, her blonde hair clung to her head and neck, leaving her face open for him to watch her expression. Her eyes stayed fixed on his broad chest, following her hoof as she scrubbed him clean. Bogo’s brow furrowed when she stopped, and let the water wash away the suds before pressing her face to his chest once more. His grasp around her back pulled her into a gentle embrace as Gazelle’s body gave a light shake, any noise from her lips muffled by his chest. He didn’t speak; he wasn’t sure he could offer any comforting words that wouldn’t sound hollow in that moment, and continued to hold her until she drew back.

 

The antelope wiped at her eyes with her hoof, then looked up at the buffalo. He nodded, silent but steadfast, and she gave a sad smile up to him before lifting up on her hooves to kiss him. The buffalo returned it, holding her close as he sank into the kiss with the antelope.

* * *

“Thank you all for coming today.” Bogo spoke into the microphone, addressing the gathered crowd of news reporters that had been waiting for him to take to the podium since he’d arrived at the station. Gazelle had rode with him, the pair having packed her things together before they came to the station to handle the conference concerning her stalker. The ride had been quiet, neither offering much to say as they knew where the road ahead was leading them. “I apologize for making you wait, but we can now answer questions concerning the case involving Miss Gazelle’s break-in.”

 

The reporters clamored to life, all of them shouting questions to try and get Bogo’s attention. “Quiet, quiet! One at a time, please!” He told them before pointing a hoof at a porcupine with a tape recorder in her grasp. “Yes?”

 

“Amanda Quilltip, Mammalian Gazette.” She introduced herself before continuing, raising the recorder up and clicking it on. “When did the break-in happen? Speculation has been rampant for the past few weeks. Can you clarify that?”

 

Bogo nodded at her question and spoke into the microphone. “Yes, I can. On June 5th, at approximately 8 pm, ZPD was informed of an attempted breaking and entering at the estate of Miss Gazelle. The results of the immediate investigation confirmed this as fact, that someone had indeed broken into Gazelle’s private estate.”

 

“Have you a suspect in custody for this crime?” Another voice called, from Bogo’s right.

 

“Hooves, please. Yes, we have a suspect in custody and currently awaiting arraignment in court on charges of stalking, harassment, and breaking and entering of private property.” Bogo answered. His answer invoked a flurry of new questions, despite his earlier request for calm. 

 

“Was it a predator?” 

 

“Prey species?”

 

“Did they harm Gazelle?” 

 

“Quiet, please!” He called out, making the surge of noise die off almost immediately.

 

“Miss Gazelle was not harmed from the incident in question. She was not at her home, but instead at a charity gala for medical research. Now; as per our investigation, we made use of the ZPD’s resources and ensured Miss Gazelle was safe during the course of our pursuit of this suspect. Thanks to the efforts of our officers, we investigated the scene of the crime, isolated the evidence that led us to our suspect, and apprehended them before they could escape or further escalate their intentions towards Gazelle’s well-being.”

 

Bogo paused, flipping a page of his notes before holding up a mug shot photograph, depicting Honeydew Digger scowling at the camera while holding her arrest placard. “The mammal of interest in our case was Honeydew Digger, a badger. Now while I am not at liberty to discuss all the details pertaining to the case, as the rest must be handled before the courts, I can inform you that we were able to ascertain suspicion of Miss Digger through her online posts towards Gazelle, as well as incriminating purchases and actions taken on the night of the break-in incident.”

 

A green-suited pig raised a hoof, which earned Bogo’s attention as he gestured to them. “Stephen Figleaf, Sahara Square Reports. Are you allowed to comment on the motivation of the suspect for pursuing Miss Gazelle in this manner?”

 

Bogo considered the question before nodding. “We have reason to believe that Miss Digger’s obsession with Gazelle’s successful career and pursuit of equal rights for all species is what led to this unfortunate result. In this case, however, we apprehended Miss Digger before she could further threaten Gazelle’s well-being.” Bogo stated. “To further elaborate, Officer Fang here can answer your questions.” He added before stepping aside, gesturing to the bobcat who took his spot at the podium to speak.

 

There was scribbling for a moment as well as pictures being snapped, giving Bogo a second to glance beside him. Gazelle was waiting in her seat, patient and watching as she sat with her hooves in her lap. With today being warmer than what had been forecast before, she’d elected to keep things light and wore a simple white sundress she owned, with a light blue thin jacket overtop it. She had worn a sunhat as well, but kept it off while inside, letting her face be unobscured save for the tell-tale blonde lock of hair that hung over her eye. He withheld saying anything to her, focusing his attention back to the crowd as other reporters raised their hooves to be noticed.

 

“You, in the back.” Fang gestured to a waiting leopardess, who nodded.

 

“Samantha Spot, ZNN. Do you believe others might copycat miss Digger’s actions in the future?” She asked. “We have had other reports in the past of obsessive fans pursuing famous celebrities of Zootopia. Do you believe this could lead to further incidents?”

 

“If there are those who presume they could act in a similar manner as miss Digger did, let me be very clear when I say there is absolutely no tolerance for such fanaticism. It is one thing to show one’s support or enjoyment of another mammal’s career, but it’s a much darker playing field to try and bring harm to that mammal’s life and well-being. We at the ZPD will never allow such actions to come to pass, as best we can.” The bobcat answered. She looked to Bogo at this, who glanced at her and realized she was giving the podium back to the buffalo. He approached and cleared his throat.

 

“Now, before we can conclude today’s meeting, Miss Gazelle requested she be allowed to give a statement to you and to the people of Zootopia.” The buffalo turned and held out a hoof to gesture Gazelle forward to the podium. She stood from her seat, and walked forwards. Bogo stepped aside again, choosing to remain at her left beside the podium. When she came to a stop, her eyes met his and she smiled, making him nod and smile back before Gazelle broke off to turn her attention to the crowd of reporters.

 

Raising her hooves, she motioned them for quiet before speaking into the microphone, and Bogo found himself listening as her soft voice carried in the wide reception hall.

 

“Good morning to all of you. It warms my heart to see so many of Zootopia’s citizens concerned for me, and to see us all functioning as a community. While these past few weeks have been certainly different for me, I can assure you I am well and safe.” She said with a smile. It was infectious, Bogo observed, as many of the reporters bore their own smiles at the very mammal who represented the equal rights fight for mammals of both predator and prey species everywhere. 

 

“Needless to say, I owe a great deal of gratitude to Chief Bogo and the ZPD. Through their efforts, they work to keep we citizens of Zootopia safe from crime, and to wake the next morning knowing we are looked after and protected. We have seen them make great strides to this end, and can rest easier knowing they are here for us whenever we need them.” Gazelle’s head turned, and her eyes looked to Bogo’s as she continued.

 

“So it is with utmost sincerity and praise that I thank Chief Bogo, and the ZPD for their efforts to aid me in this time of need. I will never forget it, and wish them all the best in their future endeavors to keep this city and its civilians safe.”

 

Bogo felt something in him twitch as he listened, as if a boxer had come from behind and punched him in the back. Outwardly he gave nothing away, and simply stayed put as Gazelle’s attention turned back to the press who had numerous questions for the singer. Inside, however, he felt twitches of bittersweet emotion from her praise of the ZPD, of him. Of course it was veiled by her wording, but he could read between the lines.

 

She was thanking him for all he’d done for her, the time they’d spent together. The moments they’d shared. Such thoughts made something swell within him, and it took great effort to not let his emotions play on his face. Before he knew it, Gazelle had finished speaking and the reporters had been dismissed by Officer Fang, leaving him to look for the singer. In the rush of departing bodies, Bogo searched for Gazelle, one last time. One last time, he could see her, to say goodbye. He caught a final glimpse of the singer as she stood at the doorway, a black-suited elephant waiting by her as her bodyguard. She had stopped, her gaze looking to Bogo as he held her stare. She lifted a hoof, and gave a small wave before she left, leaving him to stand there with the podium and now emptied out hallway. The buffalo sighed, and took his papers with him to retreat to his office.

* * *

Stepping inside the house that afternoon was different for the first time in weeks for Bogo. It was only when he’d closed the door and come to a stop in the middle of the hallway that he could really feel it. The house was quiet; no television turned on to be watched, no music playing on the radio. Outside, the world was bright and full of sunshine, but inside the house it felt somewhat less so. There was only Bogo there to reside in the house now, and the realization made him reach for the nearby wall for support.

 

She wasn’t there to greet him anymore. She wasn’t there to hear about the day, to talk with him and be there to listen to him. He would only have to buy food for himself now, instead of for both of them. He wouldn’t need to check the roof to see if she was trying to tan herself, or wonder what she’d get him to do for yoga the next day coming up. Locking the bathroom door wasn’t needed anymore either, or any doors. It was his household again. Just him: Chief Bogo.

 

Clenching his hoof into a fist against the wall, he moved himself to the dining room, and pulled out a chair to seat himself, placing his manilla work folder aside and away from him. He was tired of being Chief for today. But with her gone, it felt like Jim Bogo was gone, and only Chief Bogo remained. Part of him reasoned that he should be happy, after all. He completed his job, protected the victim of a crime, caught the suspect. A good job on record and for the ZPD in protecting one of it’s most famous citizens.

 

But the personal cost was taxing for the buffalo. Was it all for naught? All the conversations, the time spent together? What was the point of doing any of it, of opening up and feeling like himself again around someone, only for it all to be snatched away in the end? It wasn’t fair.

 

_ It wasn’t fair. _

 

With a grunt, he brought his hooves down onto the table, hard enough to make it shake. The rattle of china on wood made him stop and look up, gazing down to the end of the table on his right. There, he saw one of the fine china plates belonging to his mother sitting by itself. He left his seat and stepped over to it, picking up the plate to inspect it. The surface of the china had been cleaned and left the plate pristine, making it so he could see his own reflection staring back. It gave him pause as he stood there with it in his hooves.

 

He couldn’t hold a grudge against himself or anyone just because things had turned out in a way he hadn’t wanted. The buffalo realized that turning his back on everything Gazelle had showed him, about viewing life from another perspective and being open with others, wasn’t what she would want. His mother had always told him to appreciate what was around him, and that had been personified in Gazelle herself. She showed him that living life meant that even if you get roughed up along the way, you live more by opening up to the world, instead of clamping down like he had been doing.

 

Bogo walked back to the cabinet where the china was kept, and placed the plate back in its position before closing the door and locking it once more. Stepping away from the cabinet and into the hallway, the buffalo could feel his joints aching from the busy day at the department. The old him would have ignored it and carried on, but Bogo realized then and there that wasn’t who he was anymore. He walked into the living room, unbuttoning his work shirt and draping it over the sofa before settling on the floor to start stretching.

 

His joints began to relax, and Bogo found himself smiling while thinking of Gazelle instructing him as she had been doing. He could almost see her standing beside him, pressing a hoof to his back as he leaned forward, reaching his arms out to try and touch his hooves laid out before him. When they first tried this, he could only reach past his knees, and she had pushed him to reach further each time after.

 

When he relaxed and pulled back, he shifted to the next pose. The Side Plank had been hard for him at first, but Gazelle’s teachings had made the stretch take little effort now. His gaze fell on the sofa sitting a few feet away, where they’d watched movies together. The antelope always had a large bowl of popcorn to eat from, sharing it with him for every flick they enjoyed together. Her fondness for butter on her popcorn would leave them with sticky hooves more often than not. He was never bothered by it, too happy to relax and enjoy what was on tv alongside the singer.

 

Switching sides, Bogo looked to the hallway as he held himself up on his side, peering down the empty walkway to where the kitchen was. Breakfast would be more quiet without the singer there to eat alongside him, he realized. Cooking for her and not just himself had added a degree of fun to the practice, wanting to gauge the singer’s reactions to a recipe he would make. Her preference for spicy foods had surprised him, but it matched Gazelle’s fiery energy in retrospect.

 

Relaxing from the pose, Bogo brought his legs back towards him and assumed the basic Lotus position to rest. Taking in slow, deep breaths, the buffalo exhaled and felt himself settling down, his memory calling back the morning after their lovemaking. Her soft fur against his chest and belly, the squeeze of his hoof on her ample rear, the tickle of her hair against his neck, all pleasant sensations; but they remained a positive reminder in his mind. The singer may be gone, but her lessons and the memories of her would stay with the buffalo. She showed him there’s a better way to live life than to walk the same weathered, beaten path he’d been traveling on. He would miss her, but he was a better mammal from the time they’d spent together.


	8. Epilogue

The ZPD headquarters had become a bustling place of activity that July morning, several officers gathered around Clawhauser’s desk as he was busy recalling for several the harrowing tale of Officers Nick and Judy when they busted the bank robbery gang that had been plaguing the police department for weeks. Clawhauser, having helped coordinate their efforts in conjunction with the two officers, found himself savoring the extra bit of attention for his aid.

 

“It was so crazy! Judy and Nick were all over the place going after these guys, so they asked me to help reroute each squad car ahead to where they were going. I was all over the operator’s desk, running off every squad number I could. And would you believe it, we actually caught them in a trap! They were pigeon-holed right into a roundabout, and every road was blocked off. Judy got them to surrender when they realized they had nowhere to go, and…”

 

Looking on from the side, the two aforementioned cops stood side by side, coffee in hoove for each as they saw the round cheetah embellishing their story again. 

 

“Funny how the number grew from one cop car to every cop, huh?”Nick asked, “Next time, he might add in the SWAT team. Or Bogo leaping off a roof.” His remark made Judy laugh into her cup.

 

“Careful, he might overhear you.” Judy warned him. “At least he forgot the part where I ‘heroically saved you’ from a ‘hail of bullets’.” She added, making Nick shake his head.

 

“Heaven forbid we boost your ego too much, Judy. You just might need a cape, little miss Supercop.”

 

The pair shared a chuckle before being interrupted as a hoof tapped Nick’s shoulder.

 

“Excuse me? Can ya’ll direct me to where Chief Bogo is?” The southern-accented voice asked. Nick turned and raised an eyebrow at the taller figure.

 

“Oh, you’re looking for Big and Burly?” Nick answered, getting the attention of Judy and Clawhauser.

 

“He should be up in his office. I can page you through, miss...uh, what’s your name?” Clawhauser asked.

* * *

Bogo sat at his desk, reviewing a case file he’d been given earlier that morning. So far, it seemed pretty clear-cut, as far as larceny cases went., Because of his department’s success with investigating such cases, they were now being called on to advise and aid with other departments, and even other cities outside of Zootopia. It was an unexpected development for the department, but it showed how far they’d come to be recognized as a stand-up example for others to look to.

 

The buffalo himself was feeling more at ease of late too. The lessons Gazelle had taught him were ones he’d taken to heart. Now, each morning, he took a half hour to practice yoga like she had showed him, bringing him a renewed feeling of energy and much less stress on himself from the job. The efforts showed results among his co-workers too, who had noticed the subtle changes in their boss taking place. Where he had once been stony and straight to business, he was now more open with them, sharing a laugh with Clawhauser and being more receptive to his officers. 

 

Thinking of the singer beckoned a grin to the buffalo’s face as he closed the folder and let his gaze look out towards the plaza beyond his windows. The blinds were open rather than being kept closed as he’d done in the past. It felt better to keep him opened to the world instead of closing everyone out as he had before. The first few days without the singer’s presence had been a little rough on him, but he chose to focus on the positives of what he’d learned from her.

 

The intercom crackled to life, snapping him from his thoughts. “Chief Bogo?”

 

Clicking on the receiver, the buffalo spoke back. “Yes, Clawhauser?”

 

“There’s someone wanting to come upstairs and talk to you. She says to tell you it’s an old friend.” He answered, making the buffalo raise an eyebrow.

 

“Does this old friend have a name?” 

 

“One sec. Uh, miss? What was your name?” The answer to Clawhauser was too far from the microphone for him to hear, though he could hear Clawhauser reply to the individual. “That’s a nice name! I’m Benjamin Clawhauser, so nice to meet you.”

 

“Clawhauser?” Bogo intoned through the intercom, trying to get the cheetah’s attention.

 

“Oh! Sorry, sir! She said her name’s AJ, and-hey, where did she go? Ma’am?” Clawhauser kept calling for the now identified Selena, while Bogo’s brow furrowed in thought. “She’s wanting to speak to you sir, I told her where your office is upstairs. Judy, did you see where she went?”

 

_ ‘It couldn’t be. _ ’ Bogo told himself, clicking the intercom off. He turned his focus back to his papers. A moment later, the door to the office opened, drawing Bogo’s attention and making him right in his chair from his hunched over position. He spoke while keeping his eyes on the paperwork in front of him, reorganizing it to put it back up.

 

“Whoever you are, most mammals knock on the door first.” He questioned without looking up.

 

“It seems even when I go away for a time, I always find a rule to trip over, don’t I Jim?”

 

Bogo stopped, eyes widening as he listened to the voice that had tugged at his imagination. Only now, its owner was here in front of him, and as he looked up, he gladly let the pen in his hoof’s grasp fall out of it before he slowly stood up.

 

“...Gazelle.” He whispered, taking in the appearance of the singer before him. She was as radiant as she’d been the last day he’d seen her at the press conference. It seemed she had been clever in adopting the disguise she had used before when she was with him. Gazelle looked every part the country type, but Bogo knew it was her when he locked eyes with the singer, while the antelope brushed back a loose lock of blonde hair from her face.

 

“You’re looking very well, Jim. Keeping up with those sessions, are you?” She asked, smiling at him.

 

“How...I thought you were out on tour. Or in the studio.” He told her, coming around from behind his desk to stand in front of her. Her smile didn’t falter once as he moved, and in her eyes, he could recognize the glimmer of affection within the brown pools.

 

“I decided to give my stunt double some more work. It’s nice to take a breather for one’s self.” She answered before embracing him. Her arms reached around his back, which he welcomed and returned, gentle as he pulled her in close.

 

“I...you look fantastic.” He told her, finding himself smiling at her. “Is everything alright? Nothing’s happened, I hope? Is that why you’re here?”

 

Gazelle shook her head, blonde locks swaying with her. “No, Jim, everything is...well, it’s almost alright. I’m not in danger from anyone, for certain. But I came here to find you because…” she trailed off, the words fleeing from her before she seemed to find them again. “Jim. I came to realize something, while we’ve been...apart from from one another.”

 

Bogo released her, letting her stand on her own while he leaned back against the desk, folding his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

 

Gazelle nodded. “The truth is, I connected more with you than anyone else I’ve met in a long time. I laughed with you, shared experiences with you, and felt genuinely at home with you. You opened your doors to me. And you had someone who cared for you, listened to you. Someone who supported you even through all the work you do, who understands how demanding your work is.” Gazelle explained. Her hooves came together in front of her, clasping one another. “So maybe, we can keep doing better, keep enjoying these good things, if we...stay together?”

 

Bogo couldn’t believe his ears from what she was saying. He took a second to process it before speaking.

 

“Do you mean you want to be with...me?”

 

Gazelle nodded at him. “I always talk to my fans, my listeners, about how we must always embrace life and try everything before us.” She said, her hooves reaching forward to find his that had fallen to his sides as he’d listened. She took hold of it, and he squeezed her hooves while she continued. “I have tried romance only a few times, but...I want to try it once more. With you.”

 

Bogo nodded. “The press will eat us up if they find out,” He told her. ”I imagine Myidae might try to talk you out of it.” Gazelle shook her head in defiance of the idea.

 

“Let them try. If I have you by my side, Jim, then there is nothing I cannot face.” She said before resting her head against his chest, making him smile down at her as she nuzzled the spot. Looking up, he met her as her head rose, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that elated the buffalo’s spirit, and left Gazelle smiling wider than when she had first walked in. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the moment was interrupted by the door suddenly slamming open.

 

“Sir, she...whew!” Clawhauser panted out as he tried to speak. “Gotta get better cardio...she slipped by us. Some pretty antelope lady who...wanted to…” he trailed off as he took in the sight of Bogo holding the singer close to him, her side pressed to his front while his hoof rested on her back, the other hoof still holding hers. Clawhauser seemed to be too struck in shock from what he was seeing to speak up.

 

Gazelle turned her gaze from Bogo to the frozen cheetah, and tilted her head. Before she could utter a question, Bogo held a hoof up.

 

“Just wait. It’ll happen in three...two...one.”

 

“...G-gazelle?”

 

To Clawhauser’s credit, the cheetah managed a few seconds of staying upright before the fainting spell took him, making him fall backwards in the doorway with a heavy thump Bogo was sure others could hear nearby. The sight made him and Gazelle laugh together, their newfound relationship bringing a light to their hearts and themselves. Bogo imagined that the future would be a little complicated, if Clawhauser’s reaction was an indication, and it would take some work to make things balance. Gazelle’s smiling face made any concern seem small in comparison, he told himself, and realized he’d take everything on if it meant having her at his side.


End file.
